Uncertain Future
by zeltronica
Summary: A locked-in curse he hates, his future uncertain with many difficult decisions ahead to be made. Can he rise above all his woes or will he be swallowed up by the never-ending Chaos that is his soon to be her life? O.O.C. Content, and Alternative reality.
1. Chapter 1

**~I do not own Ranma1/2, or any of the characters within which belong to Rumiko Takahashi with the exception my own I add to the story.~**

**Author note:This story is an alter-reality Lock-Fic story based on the Ranma1/2 series after the Prince Herb of the Musk Arc where Ranma's curse had become locked due to a splash from the Ladle of Locking at the hands of Prince Herb.**

**While like in canon Prince Herb was able to use the kettle to unlock his female curse, Ranma however wasn't so lucky as it was destroyed before he even had a chance to unlock his own.**

**(Suggestion go buy the Manga/Anime if you want it exactly how Rumi-chan intended I refuse to re-write her work since it does nothing for originality after all this is a 'fan fiction'.)**

**I will do my utmost to keep most characters acting as they traditionally should, however like many of my stories characters tend to develop and change over time depending on the nature of events surrounding them.**

**O.O.C. /Alter reality.**

* * *

**Title**

**Uncertain**

**Future**

**by:Zeltronica**

**U.F. Ch:1**

It was a relatively cool day not very windy, clouds gathered overhead sporadically signaling a storm was on the way, currently a ferry was making its way to mainland Japan from China the sea was rather calm despite the approaching storm, small waves crashed against the ship.

On the desk the crew applied their trade tightening rigging and securing gear, there were a few passengers milling about, one such passenger at the back of the boat a red-head standing about four-foot-eight, her hair hanging loosely around her shoulders unkempt, her clothing consisting of a silk red shirt with six gold buttons on each side with black ties looping them together, her sleeves rolled up creating a white cuff look that looked large on her small frame, her chest was rather ample for a girl her size.

Her pants consisting of black trousers that were slightly large on her as well, however, the white drawstring was tied tight to keep them from falling off, her feet bare.

Her sapphire eyes seemed to stare off into the distance where the port they had just left was barely visible, her expression troubled, her delicate hands gripping the safety rail tightly her knuckles turning white.

"Damn him...Damn him Damn him! Why-why did he have to do that!" she said to herself in a mere whisper, though deep down she knew it was a tragic twist of cruel fate and not truly his fault that the kettle was lost, however had he not taunted her before that happened she just might have unlocked her curse returning to being a man.

The person she thought of was a man who stood at five-foot tall, weighing at least one-hundred and thirty or so pounds, he was muscular, his eyes amber colored his hair was multi-colored his bangs cut short just over his forehead was white, two long blue bangs that framed his face hung down waist level, his main hung neatly in a ponytail via a golden ornamental comb was cotton candy pink.

His clothing consisting of white silk pants, with a matching white silk Chinese style shirt, with golden ornamental armor worn over this resembling the scales of a dragon, on his shoulder's were matching scale patterned shoulder pads, both wrists clad in dragon-like bangles.

This man who sometimes becomes a woman due to a similar curse to her own was none other than Prince Herb of the Musk.

**XXXXXXX**

**Flash Back**

**XXXXXXX**

Both Herb and herself found themselves under attack by an unknown number of assailants who had followed them to Mount Horai both herself and Herb were in the midst of brutal combat, however eventually both came to find what they were looking for and had conceded and put aside their differences and went on to fend off both their attackers and find the kettle which she could use to unlock her curse since she was a male vexed by a female curse.

Prince Herb, however, managed to get to the kettle first and used it on himself, and while he taunted her briefly playing a small game of keeping the kettle away from her he eventually had started to offer the kettle over what was between them a small stone well that went deep in the floor of the cave they were in, a red hue could be seen glowing on its edges before she could take the proffered kettle a light, but a rather heavy shutter was felt shaking in the very cavern both of them were in which was deep in the mountain.

A shutter was felt once more this time more apparent that of an earthquake had begun the floor beneath them cracked open Herb losing his balance and losing grip of the kettle, the red-head reached out barely missing the handle having tapped the handle with her delicate fingertips as the kettle plunged into the well, another jarring shake sent both martial-artists to the cavern floor.

Both Prince Herb and herself only had a second to roll out of the way as a huge chunk of the ceiling of the cavern fell away crashing on top of the well, the whole mountain shaking this time.

Both of them struggled to get back to their feet, once up she ran over to where the huge chunk of rock had fallen bending down seemingly not to notice bits of rock falling from overhead.

Prince Herb upon managing to get to his feet observed the red-head desperately trying to lift the fallen rock off of the well, his attention was then called to something hitting his right shoulder, looking down and to the right he observed a decent sized crumbling rock rolling to the floor.

"Come on you fool we have to get out of here before the whole cavern comes down on our heads!" he shouted, reaching over grabbing the girl whom he had only had attempted to kill just earlier.

While one would question why he would attempt to save her life when he had attempted to kill her earlier it was this particular girl's actions just earlier when they were ambushed which had changed his mind about her due to the fact that she had saved his life and he felt obligated to return the favor.

"No the kettle!" she screamed as she was pulled away and down the nearby tunnel leading to safety, eventually they were both clear and had managed to get away from the mountain only for it to collapse and sink into the ground leaving a crater of crumbling rock and debris, molten rock bubbling up covering the inner crater where the mountain once sat.

**XXXXXXX**

**End**

**Flashback**

**XXXXXXX**

After the incident with the mountain being destroyed the red-head decided to head back to China taking Prince Herb up on his offer for a favor since it was partially his fault for her losing the chance to unlock her curse.

Upon riding back upon Prince Herb's boat she then went back to Jusenkyo and questioned the guide about other possible ways to unlock the curse since the kettle most likely was destroyed and if not was definitely out of reach since there was no way she would ever be able to dig it out even if it had survived the crumbling of the mountain, especially since the molten rock may just as well melted it down.

Of course after many sleepless nights and days her efforts turned up nothing she had come to the realization she may be locked in the body of a buxom red-haired girl for the rest of her life which left her facing a new problem for when she got home which would be facing both her Father and his friend who was the father of her current fiance or soon to be ex-fiance and future daughter in law if her father's friend had it his way.

Gritting her teeth, squinting her eyes shut. _'This can't be happening I am a man no way can I ever marry a man!' _she mentally shouted, a shrug of her shoulder's she hung her head low in shame.

"Damn them and their stupid family promise!" she shouted aloud, causing several nearby individuals to get nervous as they didn't understand a word she said since many of them didn't speak a word of Japanese.

Tears started to fall from her eyes, intermixing with the now pouring rain that had started to fall from the clouds above almost as if indicating the heavens were weeping with her over her plight.

**XXXX**

**XXXX**

Finally after what seemed like a month the ship she was on had finally come to a port in Okinawa, Japan it was here that she and the rest of the passengers had disembarked, the crew milling about preparing to unload cargo, and then stock the ship up with fresh supplies for its future journey, and load up luggage for passengers leaving Japan to elsewhere.

She stood on the dock sporting her classic red-n-black outfit a worn brown travel pack strapped to her shoulder's, hair worn in a ponytail tied via black thread, she looked to the sky with her sapphire eyes observing it was clear and sunny, the smell of sea salt and fish assaulted her senses.

The dock was wet and slippery from spray from the nearby crashing waves, other passengers passed by her nearly bumping into her as she stood still in the crowd, not in a hurry to move just yet, a light cool breeze blew over her causing a few loose strands of crimson hair to sway.

She then turned her attention down from the sky and forward and proceeded to walk among the other passengers making her way with them until she finally reached a street which would lead her to a nearby train station she would use to get home.

Eventually she arrived at the train station approaching one of the ticket terminals, she reached into her pant pocket retrieving a faded and very worn wallet retrieving a card similar to that of a credit card, she sighed as she looked to the name on the card which read: Saotome Ranma, also in the wallet was an I.D. Card which sported the same name, though the picture on the id was that of a male with raven-hair his eyes also like her own sapphire blue, the age on the card read: fifth-teen.

She then proceeded to swipe the card in the card slot, she then tapped on the touch screen swiping with her finger a couple of times before punching with her index finger on an area on a map of Japan that was called Nerima which was a district of Tokyo, Japan.

The machine seemed to hum a moment before spitting out a ticket from the slot at the bottom of the machine, taking the ticket in hand she then proceeded in putting her card back in her wallet then put it back into her pocket making her way to the gate that would take her to the platform so she could wait for the train to arrive.

As she stood on the platform for several minutes, many other pedestrians also like her waiting for the train to arrive they all seemed relieved observing the train would soon be pulling into the station as they could all see it in the distance all except her as she was simply imaging herself walking off the platform just as it arrived taking her life.

However, she promptly shook the thought off as she was too strong-willed for that kind of thinking and wanted to live and knew to end her life was not the proper solution to her problems though tempting as it may be.

Eventually the sound of the screeching axles, of the train and the rumble of the steel wheels on the track caused the platform to rumble beneath her feet, she watched as the train came to rest and the doors to the cars open as people flooded out of the doors walking too and through, eventually the train was completely empty and a nearby train attendant blew his whistle signaling boarding was now authorized as she joined the crowd entering the fifth car on the train, showing the door attendant her ticket who scanned it as she passed eventually finding a seat near the back of the car, she felt slight relief as her car wasn't as crowded as she had expected it to become.

Instead everyone was able to take seats, some reading newspapers others using tablets which had just come out, the digital age was fast growing and from what Ranma had figured wasn't done making advances as of yet as flip phones which she had once thought revolutionary were soon becoming a thing of the past as a newer phones were slowly taking their place.

Lining the ceiling of the car just above the windows were various advertisements for products of all kinds, even adds for erotic phone and escort services which sported various women in near undress to which Ranma had to look away not wanting to stare too long as she gained a red tinge to her cheeks and nose worried the other passengers might spy her looking and think she was some kind of perv or something.

However to her relief, no one had appeared to have noticed, and just as she looked to the floor she felt the train depart the station barreling down the tracks towards its next destination.

"What a shitty way to spend my sixteenth birthday," she muttered to herself as the train thundered down the tracks.

Eventually the train arrived at yet another terminal and she disembarked only to board another train which would take her through a few more terminals where she would ride on a couple more trains which would eventually get her to the district she called home since the age of fourteen when her martial-arts journey with her father around mainland China since the age of five had finally come to an end and they had moved in with the Tendo's in Japan.

**XXXX**

**XXXX**

Eventually, the final train arrived at its final destination, the passengers on board disembarked the train attendants going about their usual duties, Ranma after exiting the train car she had ridden on proceeded to the terminal exit which would lead her to the street level.

Eventually, once on the street she followed it aways eventually walking onto a side street heading deeper into the Nerima ward, hearing her stomach growl Ranma groaned inwardly.

She paused in her step looking down and to the left seemingly to fall into thought, she then looked up and forward continuing walking with a destination in mind not being home just yet since she was wanting to delay getting home for just a bit longer.

Being hungry she decided to instead stop by a small ramen shop, she stepped up taking a seat on one of the five empty stools, a short and stocky man with a balding head of hair wearing a white chefs cap was behind the counter with his back turned to her working his craft.

From her observation, she assumed he was wearing a white chefs coat, with a pair of black trousers, the aroma of whatever he was preparing smelled rather pleasant.

"Just a minute I will be right with you." the man called over his shoulder catching Ranma slightly off guard since she didn't think he even knew she was there as of yet.

Ranma then replied softly. "Okay, no problem." she then turned her attention to the counter observing a menu she started to peruse its contents while she waited.

The man eventually turned holding a bowel, setting it down on the counter in front of the stalls one other customer who was a young Japanese man most likely in his early thirties wearing business attire, he then turned his attention to the young red-head.

"Oh Ranko it is you what can I get for you today sweetheart." the chef called, looking to the red-head expectantly.

Ranma considered a moment going on to speak up. "I'll take the special and could you add a few extra fish cakes, Mister?"

"Sure thing kiddo." the chef happily called, as she went about his craft preparing another bowel for his patron. He then called over his shoulder. "So where have you been beautiful I haven't seen you in a few couple of months?."

Ranma did her best not to look bothered by the nickname the guy liked to call her by, instead, she chose to swallow her pride and especially since the gentleman typically had always been polite to her and even gave her free eats from time to time.

"Well I have been traveling around China for a bit you know martial-arts training and all," she explained.

The chef then called over his shoulder. "You sure are a strange one beautiful. Female martial-artists are a rare breed and you might very well be the best among them," he stated since he knew she was good at the art as this girl had once saved him from being robbed by a local gang of thugs.

Ranma smiled to herself feeling pride well up, speaking up. "Well I wouldn't go that far Mister I still have a lot more to learn."

"So how has that deadbeat father of yours been?" the chef questioned, as he started dishing up a rather large bowel of noodles, placing ingredients upon the dish.

Ranma considered on what to say, depression sinking in. "I...'Uh really have no idea I haven't seen him in a bit and last time we talked we had a very nasty argument." she explained.

The chef then turned holding the finished product sitting the bowel on the counter in front of the girl, he then spoke. "I see well don't let that get you down not everyone gets along with their parents. Why beautiful I myself have never got along with my own parents and even was the black sheep of the family, however even when they all told me I wouldn't get anywhere in life here I am running my own noodle shop and living my life the way I want and not the way they want and expect."

Ranma nodded her head in understanding, proceeding to grab up a pair of chopsticks breaking them apart, steam wafting from the bowel of noodles the sent attacking her senses.

"I will do my best," she called before digging in the contents of the bowel vanishing in near seconds, she then was surprised as the chef replaced her now empty bowel with a new one.

The businessman looked on in disbelief as the girl ate that one in gusto, his own bowel which was of normal size barely touched he then went on to think. _'Where does she put it all in that tiny frame of hers is she even human?'_

**XXXX**

**XXXX**

As the day wore on day gave in too night Ranma spent most of it walking around not in a hurry to head home, however eventually she arrived just in front of a rather large estate with a tan stone wall that surrounded the property, the home was rather large compared to the nearby homes it was two stories, the walls painted dark brown, a white picket fence ran along the front of the house an arch entrance with a white picket gate allowed entrance, a stone walkway lead to the entrance of the home.

A sidewalk ran along the roadside just in front of the house, just a few feet down was yet another entrance that leads into a connected structure to the home sign reading: Tendo school of indiscriminate grappling was posted on the right of the entrance.

The windows were aglow with light a shadow of someone walking by the window signaling someone was in the home, Ranma let a tired sigh escape her lips as she then walked up to the gate opening it proceeding on towards the front door.

She then reached up trying the door finding it locked, she reached into her pant pocket retrieving a key which she placed into the lock turning it then removing the key placing it back into her pocket. She then reached up with her right hand sliding the door open stepping inside shutting the door.

"I am home," Ranma called as she removed her shoes placing them with the other shoes that lined the door.

The first individual to meet Ranma was a young woman who came walking out of a nearby doorway into the hall her eyes brown her long brown hair worn in a ponytail held by a large white bow wearing a plain homely looking red-n-white dress, a white frilly apron worn over this, her hands clasped at her stomach.

"Welcome home Ranma how was your trip?" the woman called in a cheery voice.

Ranma looked down and to the right. "Not as well as I like, but I am in one piece I guess that is a plus."

"Oh, I see... Well your father and mine went out for a night of drinking and both Akane and Nabiki are still out I ran a hot bath for myself just a minute ago if you would like to go get yourself cleaned up." the woman called not once did her cheery demeanor falter.

Ranma gained a slim smile preceding to look up to the woman at this as she did feel the need for a nice bath. "Thanks, Kasumi I appreciate it."

The young woman revealed to be named Kasumi, then turned and went back into the room she had just came from which was the kitchen where she would spend the bulk of her time, whilst Ranma walked on back towards the guest room to gather up a change of clothes before heading for the bath.

**XXXX**

**XXXX**

An hour passed and both a teenage girl was dressed in a bland yellow dress, with a blue ribbon tied around the waist her cobalt-blue hair worn short in a bob her eyes the color of chocolate brown.

As well as a girl with brown hair that was worn in a page-cut style bob, her clothing consisting of blue short shorts, and a orange and white striped t-shirt, both girls removed their shoes calling out we're home, too which their elder sister came out of the kitchen greeting them and relaying that Ranma had returned and was in the dojo.

The blue-haired teen inwardly sighed with relief, looking towards the sliding doors leading to the backyard falling into thought. "I wonder if he managed to unlock his curse. Kami I hope so I don't think I could ever think of him as." she stopped her thought not at all wanting to think of the possibility should Ranma not having found a way to unlock the curse which would mean her father instead of herself would be marrying Ranma.

Nabiki gave a nod to her elder sister, walking past heading for the stairs that would lead her to the hall and to her room. The blue-haired girl eventually following suit, but to her own room which was to the left of Nabiki's room.

Kasumi then went back into the kitchen picking up a rag and started wiping the counter down finishing up her evening cleaning. She was just about finished when she heard the front door slide open to which she heard a slurred call from both her father and his friend.

"We're home..." they trailed going on into some drunken song.

The Tendo Patriarch stood tall at five-foot-ten slightly slender, he wore a brown robe, his feet now bare as he had kicked off his shoes, his long hair raven worn loose about his shoulder's, eyes brown a well kept mustache sat just under his nose, a red-n-green tie tied around his head draped down the left side of his face.

Just next to him was the Saotome Patriarch also kicking off his shoes was a balding man wearing a patterned bandanna, round thin wire frame glasses held on his face via thin wire arms, he stood at five-foot-eight, to anyone who looked upon his person would assume he was out of shape and overweight, however they would be fooled as he was quite strong despite his appearance.

The gi he wore looked old white and stained, clutched in his right hand was a bottle of saki, his left arm wrapped around his friend both now merrily walking down the hall.

Kasumi didn't bother to come out and greet them, instead calling from the kitchen in her usual cheery voice. "Welcome home Father, Mr. Saotome." though unlike with her sister's she didn't bother to tell them Ranma had returned since she didn't feel the aqua-transsexual needed to deal with both drunk father's at the same time, especially so late at night.

Both the men drunkenly went into the living room, finding a small table with a shogi board game set up taking positions on their perspective sides taking a seat on the wood plank floor.

A short time later Ranma just finishing a work out in the dojo had started to head for the house pausing in her step observing a shadow of two figures through the sliding door windows one currently in the process of lifting a bottle she just assumed was saki since it was the drink of choice of both the Tendo Patriarch and her father.

She seemed to stand in place the longest time considering her options, finally, she started forward walking up to the sliding door proceeding to open it observing the two were playing shogi right next to the door, not saying a word she leaped up and over the board to the other side and kept walking.

Both men observed her briefly, however quickly then went back to their game without so much a word much to Ranma's relief as she wasn't quite ready for the upcoming conversation she would have to have with both of them, however, she knew sooner or later she would have to face them.

**XXXX**

**XXXX**

The following morning it was early Ranma awoke sitting up on her futon reaching up with both hands wiping the sleep from her eyes, it still looked to be nighttime she looked over observing her father was asleep on his futon blanket pulled up with just the top of his head visible.

She then stretched letting an involuntary dainty yawn escape her lips. _'Damn it's still early.' _she thought to herself as she slowly pushed the blanket off pushing herself up and getting to a standing position fixing her sleep pants that were wrinkled, her top consisting of a muscle shirt that barely hid her ample breasts which were rather large on her tiny frame and had seemed to have recently grown in size just a little bit to her dismay.

Finally, she decided to bend down picking up the blanket folding it, then went to rolling her futon up. Once finished she then made her way over to the door sliding it open, proceding into the hall and making her way down to the kitchen walking inside observing Kasumi wasn't there meaning she was still asleep.

She proceeded over to the coffee making taking the pitcher in hand then walked over to the sink preceding to sit it in the sink then moved the faucet stem over and turned the hot water handle allowing water to flow into the pitcher.

She then walked over flipping the lid on the back of the coffee maker up, then removed the filter tray while with her free hand opening one of the top cabinets grabbing a filter along with a canister of coffee grounds.

Once she placed the filter into the tray, she then opened the grounds container twisting the top the scent attacking her nose, she reached in grabbing the scoop going on to scoop a three ample amounts into the filter before tossing the scoop back into the container closing the top then with one good toss the container was sitting back in the cabinet, she then grabbed the bag of filters tossing them in as well and shutting the door as if ritual.

Replacing the filter tray back into the machine, she then retrieved the now filled pitcher while shutting the water off with her free hand placing it in the machine then pushed the brew button with her right index finger, a few minutes went by and the machine started to percolate the scent of freshly brewed coffee filled the air.

Watching the coffee drip into the glass pitcher a few moments, she then turned her attention to a nearby cabinet opening the door grabbing two mugs sitting them both on the counter shutting the door, she had gotten in the habit of grabbing two mugs since the middle Tendo sister sometimes got up around the same time and would want coffee and they would drink together at the dining room table chatting sometimes or simply both sitting in mute silence.

Like clockwork the coffee maker had finished brewing its hot liquid content, Ranma was in the middle of filling her cup, then moved to fill the second cup hearing footsteps coming from down the hall.

"Mornin' Nab's," she called lightly, as indeed Nabiki rounded the corner entering the kitchen letting out a long yawn she attempted to suppress with her right hand balled up just in front of her lips.

Nabiki looked to the red-head who had just finished filling the second mug. "Morning Ranma how did it go with your father?" she inquired.

"We haven't spoken yet." the red-head replied grabbing up her cup not bothering to put anything in it at all heading straight for the dining room, Nabiki didn't speak as she walked over preceding to grab some sugar and creamer for her cup eventually going on to join Ranma at the table.

"Did you manage to find a way to unlock your curse?" she inquired to which Ranma gained a sour expression to her features.

Gritting her teeth but managing calm herself down. "Look at me if I was able you think I would still be a girl?" she inquired.

Nabiki frowned at this, observing the brief anger that had flashed across the redhead's eyes. "Look being a girl isn't so bad you know.. 'Sides you been living part of the time as a girl for what three years now you shouldn't have any issues with coping with living life as a woman permanently if worst came to it." she offered.

Feeling sheepish Ranma nodded her head. "Yea you are kinda right and I had come to accept this curse may end up being apart of me forever... and just one day may end up becoming permanent I just had hoped it wouldn't become permanent. I am a guy guys aren't supposed to become women. I know there are trans people out there but I am not one of them," she replied.

She then went on to say. "Anyways on another note I just don't think I can allow myself to be married to your father. You can't tell me you would want that would you?"

Shaking her head rapidly. "No I am not sure I would be comfortable with that at all. Also to be frank Ranma don't take this the wrong way but I never was comfortable with the idea of an arranged marriage which is why I had along with my elder sister pushed you off onto Akane in the first place."

"I won't, heck I never wanted to get married to any of you, to begin with not that I didn't find any of you attractive or anything heck you all are beautiful in your very own ways but I didn't ask for any of this." She paused a moment to collect her thoughts.

She then continued, "Anyways out of the blue my old man dropped the bombshell on me that I am to marry one of you to join the schools due to a stupid family promise both our fathers had made when they were kids." Ranma explained, taking a sip from her mug, the steam wafting into the air which was kinda chill since there was no heat on in the house.

Nabiki nodded her head as she vaguely recalled how she and her sisters had found out about this promise which was the same day an overgrown panda and very beautiful red-haired girl had showed up at their house she would soon learn was the very boy her father had told both her and her two sisters one of them they would be his bride to be to join the two schools.

She sipped from her own mugs contents, preceding to turn around flipping on the television which the screen came to life and on it was the early morning news which went on to talk about the ongoing events, as well as talking about sports and eventually the weather report and eventually Nabiki's favorite was the stock market poles which she watched like a hawk.

Ranma watched with fascination as she found it somewhat humorous that the brown-haired girl was so infatuated with numbers she herself had no idea how to discern or comprehend.

Eventually, they were joined by both Akane and Kasumi who sat at the table mugs in hand, each girl taking positions around the table Nabiki turning from the television to greet both her sisters.

"Well looks like we have a wedding to plan." Nabiki stated in a downcast tone to which both Akane and Kasumi blanched slightly bowing their heads.

Akane looked up with an expressionless face as she sipped on her coffee, her gaze directed at the red-head across from her. "I see so you weren't able to unlock it after all.. Don't tell me you are actually going to go through with it?" she inquired.

Ranma shook her head rapidly and negatively. "Absolutely not I don't care what I have to do but I refuse to marry your father!" she exclaimed whilst keeping her voice down.

Feeling relieved Kasumi let out a common reply each girl at the table was used to which was simply being, "Oh My."

"Well if you are not going to go through with it what will you do?" Akane inquired, though she was feeling relieved her current until otherwise said fiance wasn't going to go through with it she wondered how the red-head would get herself out of the so-called honor bound family promise her father and Ranma's had made in childhood.

The red-head sat in quiet thought a moment before replying. "I really don't know Akane... but I'll think of something... I just hope they sleep awhile longer until I have a plan."

**XXXX**

**XXXX**

"Boy I don't like the idea any more than you do, but a family honor-bound promise isn't something to be taken lightly and so easily tossed out," Genma stated, not meeting the infuriated gaze of his red-haired daughter who looked quite livid.

Shaking her head furiously. "C'mon Pops don't make me do this. I mean it's not right I am a boy despite my current body you can't expect me to marry Mr. Tendo!"

"Boy you will go through with this it is a matter of family honor. We gave you a chance to find a way to unlock your curse and you came up empty-handed." Genma pointed out, to which the red-head sat down on the nearby sofa crossing her arms over her chest.

Ranma shook her head, gritting her teeth. "No Pop's I ain't doing it... Mr. Tendo is old.. not to mention you think the girls would ever want to refer to me as.." she paused a moment fighting to keep from retching before continuing. "M-Mom... this is absurd; you are insane if you think I will go through with it!" she finished.

Genma started to speak when he was cut off by the older auburn-haired woman who held a very close resemblance to the red-head. "Listen, dear, we gave you more than enough time to find a way to unlock this curse and you failed to yield results," she said pointedly partially repeating what her husband had just said.

"'But Mo-" Ranma found herself cut off by her mother who spoke. "Don't 'but' me dear you will do this family right by standing by the honor-bound promise to join both the Tendo and Saotome family schools or else." she paused before continuing. "Need I remind you I brought a son into this world, not a daughter and if you wish to be accepted as apart of this family as my daughter you only have one choice in this matter," she stated with an air of finality.

Ranma was speechless at her mother's words, the implications of her words not lost on her. She sat silent as her mother's words rolled around in her head. _'That Bitch!'_ she thought to herself in disbelief.

"No, I have a choice I can just leave this circus of a family... I mean I got a father who hands a five-year-old child a piece of paper and has said child put a hand paint stamp on a paper in good childish fun later told it was a seppuku pledge that said child's Mother held over his head for the longest time until she finally tossed it out." she paused before continuing,

"The same father that sold me for food products and Kami know what else promising other people I would marry their daughters and or sons depending on the gender I was at the time. You both are sick-just fucking insane!" Ranma shakily and pointedly called in a hoarse voice, a stray tear rolling down her left cheek that she quickly wiped away standing up to leave.

Genma lunged forward grabbing his daughter's left forearm. "Boy you are not leaving!" he snapped before finding himself lying flat on his face when his daughter wrenched her arm out of his grasp performing a vicious reverse kick to the back of his head proceeding to put her right foot down on the back of her father's head grounding her foot on it.

"Oh but I am leaving Pop's," Ranma stated with finality, shooting the older red-head who looked to be about to say something with a glare that caused the woman to close her mouth going on to say,

"Don't you dare say a word you said enough and said I am not your daughter so therefore I am not apart of this family anymore therefore I am not obligated to commit to the family promise... or any other bullshit this bastard agreed too," she stated with finality.

With that Ranma stormed out of the room, slamming the sliding door open hard enough it came off its hinges, she then passed the Tendo sisters who had been waiting outside the door listening in.

**XXXX**

**XXXX**

Later that night in the park Akane found the red-haired martial-artist who was her now ex-fiance who was sitting on a park bench her gaze set to the heavens.

"Hey, Ranma I brought you your things... Your father was about to trash them but I rescued them for you," she called slinging her ex-fiance's travel pack off her shoulders sitting it down at the redhead's feet, she then took a seat on the bench.

Not looking to her blue-haired ex-fiance Ranma continued to gaze skyward, a thoughtful expression crossing her features, her eyes a storm of depressing undertones.

"Thanks, Aka-chan that is very kind of you," she said softly, letting a sigh escape her lips, her shoulders drooped. She then spoke once more. "This will probably be my last night as a Saotome. Mom will probably declare me dead and will have a quiet funeral for her son, as for me as I am now she won't have to bother removing me from the family register since technically I as her daughter never existed in the first place," she said in a dull monotone voice.

Akane having heard the redhead's words. "I see. This really sucks." she dully said as she for the first time felt genuinely sorry for her ex. "So what will you do now? Where will you go the Amazons?" she questioned.

"I honestly don't know Aka-chan. The Amazons won't probably be interested in me at least not as Husband material anyways, that and well I'll be considered Ronin. Of Course that is the least of my problems I am undocumented I may be Japanese in origin, however, I have no official paperwork cause once Mom declares me dead all my identification and security information should I use it will be considered fraud." Ranma explained, she then lowered her head her gaze now centered at the ground at her feet.

She then let a long sigh escape her lips, a few stray tears rolling down her cheeks. "I am not dumb I know what this means for me... Finding a job is going to be really hard, I can't even rent an apartment, or really do anything. Also I probably will see Pops once more maybe even tomorrow he will ban me from practicing the art since I will no longer be apart of the family so I am not sure what is left for me at this point if I can't practice the art and I no longer have a family what is there for me?" she finished.

Akane felt her heart tighten realizing just what the red-head had sacrificed for her and her sisters just so they wouldn't have to suffer her being their stepmother or their father's wife, she was giving up everything that made her who she was.

Her family and martial arts which very much was who Ranma was and who was she without martial arts it was all the red-head had ever known, she lived and breathed it and now it was all taken away in an instant over a choice Ranma had made to stand against his own parents and her father.

"I am so sor-" she started to say only for the red-head to interrupt her. "Sorry for what Akane? You are finally free from the engagement you never wanted to really be with me anyways. That and well all we ever did was fight. At least this way I am no longer your burden to bear."

_'Guess I have no reason to go to school since technically according to my mother after she gets done I am going to be officially dead.' _Ranma ruefully thought to herself, she then returned her gaze to the heavens as if they would show her a sign of what to do from this point on, however, she received no answer which was just as well.

Akane still looking to her ex-fiancee frowned at her words. "Ranma that isn't fair I... I really-" she then found herself interrupted once again.

"No don't say it Aka-chan it will just make things harder than it has to be. Now please go home and carry on with your life." Ranma said as she leaned back against the headrest of the bench closing her eyes proceeding to take a nap.

With that the blue-haired girl frowned at the red-haired girl, she walked over to the pack removing a blanket that was inside proceeding to lay it over the now sleeping red-head, she then went about closing the pack.

"Ranma my sisters and I are on your side and if you need anything don't hesitate to ask," Akane said to the red-head who didn't answer her, with that she headed for home.

_'You dummy I loved you...If only things could have been different.' _She thought to herself eventually leaving the red-head behind on the park bench she currently took a nap on.

**-Too be continued**


	2. Chapter:2 A Girls secret revealed

**Author note: Revisiting this story to add the second chapter before continuing my work on one of my other stories chapter isn't really that big, but it is long overdue for some content none the less.**

**Life has been really busy for me as of late since taking on a position within the gaming community which takes a lot of time out of my days due to the nature of the work I do.**

**I hope everyone is having a wonderful week thus far, and I hope that you are all staying safe and healthy during the covid-19 situation please take the necessary cautions to keep yourselves and your loved ones including your friends safe during these trying times.**

* * *

**U.F. Chapter:2**

**Stormy wake-up call...**

It was early morning clouds rolling in overhead, the wind picked up and the temperature dropped a few degrees as the seasons were about to change due to the fact it was early fall, still asleep on the park bench the red-head was now laying down on her side her blanket wrapped snugly around her.

She shivered due to the cold as the blanket didn't help much, but she was very much dead to the world in a troubled sleep every so often her fingers twitched as if she was having a nightmare. Thunder lightly rumbled in the distance, the wind picking up knocked her pack over so it now laid flat upon the ground.

The park was for the most part with the exception of the sleeping red-head was completely devoid of other people by this point. The thunder got louder, Lighting started to crackle lighting the early darkness of the morning up as if day in brief flashes as if someone was taking pictures with the flashbulb on a camera.

Eventually, it had started to rain which eventually woke the red-head up from her slumber, she groggily looked up observing the storm overhead, she slowly pushed herself up from her lying position proceeding to quickly fold up her blanket, she reached down grabbing her pack opening it putting the blanket inside before it could get any wetter, she then stood up hoisting her pack upon her back proceeding to look for the nearest shelter she could find to get out of the rain especially since she didn't have an umbrella to shelter herself from the rain.

"This totally sucks... Really Kami all the things I am going through and you decide to piss all over me with this stupid storm!" she exclaimed aloud, as she quickly made for a bus terminal that she had seen homeless people sometimes stay at.

Eventually, she arrived at said bus terminal heading inside, her clothes were now thoroughly soaked though she was now out of the elements, she observed a security guard that was sitting in a small room surrounded by stone and glass he was currently reading a paper.

She walked further inside passing some homeless individuals who were laying on the various benches, the terminal was for the most part devoid of actual bus riders, though later in the morning this would surely change as the homeless would be moved out as was per usual a daily occurrence.

She found herself a quiet corner setting her pack down, then she herself sat down leaning against the wall staring off into space attempting to ignore the cold and damp feeling of her clothing.

_'It is not home, but at least it is out of the rain.' _she inwardly thought, her stomach growling reminding her she hadn't eaten anything since yesterday morning.

Turning her attention to her pack she opened the side pouch relieved to see she still had a food item inside being a bag of fish Jerky that was given to her by a stranger on the boat ride home. Retrieving it she opened the bag and took a slice out proceeding to take small nibbles of it so as to make it last longer.

_'I best not eat all this at once... What am I going to do I have no money and I'll need real food at some point.' _she inwardly noted, and observed.

After eating a couple of sticks of her fish jerky she eventually replaced her food items back into her pack zipping it up, proceeding to move the bag tight against her, she was still tired and sleep was starting to win the battle as she closed her eyes to rest a little longer at least until like the homeless since she herself was now homeless would also be asked to leave.

**XXXXX**

**XXXXX**

Six o'clock rolled around, the Terminal security guard who was in his early forties with dark brown hair, eyes green with fare features laid his paper he was reading on the desk that was in front of him, he stood up stretching before giving the terminal a cursory glance observing what he usually did several homeless all sleeping on the various benches, a couple who were already up packing their belongings, in the far corner he observed a new face who was snoozing away.

Observing movement to his right he observed four fresh faced security guards all coming down the stairs that would relieve him, but before he could clock out and go he would have to usher out the homeless, grabbing his keys he opened the door to the security room exiting.

"Alright ladies and Gents time to wake up and hit the road," he called, which woke some of them, though there was the troublesome ones.

The four guards that came down went to the security room clocking in, then exited and started to go about waking and ushering the homeless out of the Terminal.

After a few minutes everyone was out, the five security guards gave the terminal a once over observing the snoozing red-haired teenage girl still in the corner. "Hey we got a sleeper in the corner." one of them called as he started to head over only for the security guard who was on duty before them told him to hang back.

The security officer approached the sleeping girl. "Hey Missy you gotta go." he Cooley said, however it elicited no response as she was dead to the world.

He then lightly tapped the toe of his boot against her foot, "C'mon sleeping beauty its time to go." he called once again.

"Let me sleep Aka-chan... its too early." she groggily mumbled, still remaining asleep.

One of his fellow security guards who was in his early twenties, walked up retrieving an an air horn from his utility belt. "Let me try this usually wakes up my brother." he called with a chuckle, placing the horn near her ear he sounded it out causing the red-head to wake with a start by leaping up proceeding to take on a combat stance her eyes going wide as she blinked several times.

She started to throw a palm strike with lightning speed, but stopped just short of the guards nose by an inch as she gained her faculties, she then relaxed fixing the security guard she nearly struck with a slight glare. "Did you have to blow that in my ear?" she inquired, her ear still ringing.

"Genji tried to wake you but you were dead to the world. It was either this or a bucket of ice water Darling." the security guard explained coolly.

Ranma let a yawn escape her lips, she looked to her left, bending down picking up her travel pack proceeding to sling it over her shoulders. "Thank you for not using ice water." she muttered, proceeding to leave the terminal, as the security guards all went about their business.

She overheard as she was leaving from the guard revealed to be Genji teasing the younger guard that had woke her up with the air horn. "Man Teiko you almost got your nose smashed in by a girl."

Exiting the Terminal she paused in her step observing none other than her father who was looking her way like he was waiting for her, though this wasn't too much of a surprise to her since she and her father had ended up separated several times in China and he always managed to find her no matter how far apart they were.

"Boy your finally awake we really need to talk." Genma called to his son turned daughter, to which the red-head fixed him with a half-lidded expression.

Ranma let a sigh escape her lips, a curious brow raised. "What more needs to be said?" she queried.

"Plenty now follow me we need to talk, but not here C'mon." Genma said, waving his child to follow him as he started in the direction of the canals, reluctantly his son turned daughter followed behind him in silence.

Eventually, the father/daughter duo arrived at the canal just below the bridge, this for some reason was the go-to-meeting spot where she and Akane would let their hair down, this was also where she had many a talk with her father, and on one occasion her Mother.

Ranma looked to the shimmering waters, a tugboat was slowly floating by pushing a barge of supplies towards its destination, Genma also observed the tug, eventually turning his attention to his child.

"Listen boy it is not too late to come back, just go through with the marriage join the schools and we can carry on like none of last night took place." he offered.

Shaking her head negatively. "The answer is still no Pops I won't go back on my choice. I am sorry if this hurts you in anyway with Mr. Tendo, but when is enough enough and how could you even consider making me your son marry another man?" she questioned.

"Dammit boy... You- You are too stubborn for your own good boy do you have a death wish? You are sixteen years old this is your Birthday for crying out loud and you are not a boy any more you are now a girl do you have any idea what could happen to girls like you out here on these streets? Do you have any idea at all?" Genma questioned attempting to make his child see reason.

Ranma fixed her father with a glare. " Stop acting like you care I have plenty an idea... Ain't like I haven't dealt with my share of potential rapists and molesters already pops. I can handle myself... it's better out here than married to some old man!"

Genma grit his teeth, he clenched and UN-clenched his right fist, he took a deep breath in and out calming his temper. "I care for you more than you you realize boy, but if I can't convince you to come back then so be it, You should know your Mother-" he found himself interrupted by his red-haired daughter.

"I know she's going to have me officially declared dead she told me that a long time ago if I ever was to do anything she considered in her twisted view of the world dishonorable." she said with disdain, proceeding to sit down on a nearby rock, shrugging her pack off.

She closed her eyes taking a long breath in and out, she then felt something tossed in her lap, opening her sapphire eyes she looked down observing an envelope sitting in her lap, she looked to her father with a curious brow raised.

"Happy Birthday... Its not much but it should get you through a few months if you are frugal with it. I was saving it up to give to you to buy Akane an Engagement ring, but since that promise fell through with you getting your curse locked it has no use anymore." Genma said to his son turned daughter, proceeding to walk over sitting on a nearby rock. That was just across from the one his daughter sat on.

Ranma proceeded to pick up the envelope opening it observing the sizable portion of money inside, she glanced to her pops. "This for my birthday or a consolation prize for ruining my life thanks to this curse I got all cause you couldn't read a single word of Chinese dragging me to those fucking pools?" she inquired with disgust.

"Consolation prize? No, honestly it's for your birthday you ungrateful brat." Genma said offhandedly, With that Genma stood up, starting to walk away, however, he found himself halted as Ranma grabbed his sleeve left arm sleeve. "Yes, boy?"

"U'h I guess thanks for the birthday gift Pops I really appreciate it." Ranma said, letting go of her father's sleeve, to which he walked away pausing after getting ten feet away. "Take care of yourself boy," he called before continuing on.

Genma let out a long sigh as he walked, he was worried about his child realizing this may very well be the last time he had seen her alive. His pride beckoned him on even as a part of him was nagging to fight his wife on the issue and keep his child and apologize to his friend for breaking the family promise, but that part of him was not strong enough to overcome his sense of loyalty to both his wife and friend.

**XXXXXX**

**XXXXXX**

**Two weeks later...**

It was a quiet day, with mild cloud cover, a very crisp breeze was on the air, Ranma was in the small park located in her home prefecture of Nerima, Japan she sporting a pair of blue trousers, and an orange long-sleeve button-up shirt both of which were rather large on her small frame, red kung fu slippers on her feet.

She currently was practicing various forms of kata, and exercise to keep her edge, her pack sat by the nearby park bench. With the exception of herself, there was no one else around, since it was very early in the morning.

After what seemed thirty minutes Ranma ended her practice upon observing walking up a nearby winding path leading from the nearby street was Nabiki dressed in her school attire, in her right hand, she held her school bag.

"What brings you to the park Nab's?" she inquired, whilst walking over to her pack reaching inside rifling through it until she retrieved a white towel proceeding to wipe the sweat from her brow, then hanging it just behind her neck holding the ends in her hands.

Coming within a foot of the red-haired martial-artist Nabiki coolly explained, "Well I came to get you after all you have missed two weeks of school."

"I've missed two weeks for a reason Nab's I am dead or have you forgotten?" Ranma queried, proceeding to remove the towel from around her neck.

Shaking her head negatively going on to say, "Saotome Ranma is dead according to official records, but your father Ranma if you can believe this came through for you here this is for you." retrieving a vanilla envelope from her school bag holding it out.

Taking the proffered envelope in hand, Ranma raised a curious brow. "He did-_did_ he?" she questioned proceeding to open the envelope to get a look at the documents inside reaching inside she retrieved the first item which was a birth certificate reading over it.

"Yes it took about a week, but he came to me and we went to an official that is a family friend of my father and he secured you some legitimate citizenship," Nabiki explained whilst watching the red-head both read and leaf through the documents.

Ranma blinked a couple times as she flipped the pages back to the birth certificate reading the name on the dotted line which read: Higurashi Megumi Sex: Female and so on officially giving the impression she was always a girl.

"Higurashi Megumi huh... What is wrong with my current name?" she queried feeling conflicted over this change, especially since she hadn't even been given a choice in the matter.

Nabiki shrugged her shoulders, "I know you probably feel we should have asked you but we had to get things done quickly and well if I remember correctly you said if you ever was stuck as a girl and had to be called a girls name it would be Megumi was I mistaken? or would you prefer Ranko instead? As for the sir name apparently it was your fathers until he married into the Saotome family." she both questioned, and explained.

Ranma let a tired sigh escape her lips, as she did remember saying something to that effect at one point which only made her mentally slap herself._ 'She would remember my drunken ramblings.' _she inwardly thought to herself going on to say, "Yes I did say that I am surprised you remembered something I said so long ago Nab's."

Nabiki then went on to explain, "I have a pretty good memory Ranma-baby. Also, I already talked to the school and we got everything switched up for you so you are ready to rejoin school as Higurashi Megumi, Course in order to do this the school said they will allow it with a concession."

"A concession? What do you mean with a concession what am I going to have to agree too now?" Ranma queried with trepidation.

Taking a slight breath then exhaling it Nabiki retrieved yet another form, "You will need to wear the school uniform it is not optional." she explained, as the red-head took the proffered document reading over it with a half-lidded expression.

_'Figures...' _she trailed in thought finally going on to say, "Fine I guess its a small price to pay to get some semblance of normal life, however according to this I will need money to pay for this stuff I don't have enough money I am barely affording food right now."

"Well lucky for you your father also took care of that here this is also for you." Nabiki said, proceeding to retrieve a smaller white envelope that was thick.

Ranma took the proffered envelope opening it observing the contents which were a sizable sum, she frowned going on to say. "I don't get why he is going so far to help me."

"No idea, but your father has been working an actual job the last two weeks, I mean he just gave you practically his whole paycheck." Nabiki explained, giving their surroundings a once over.

She then went on to say, "Okay put your stuff away, and let's go get you squared away at school, after school me and you should go to the public baths."

Putting her items in her travel pack, Ranma then picked it up hoisting it up placing the straps over her shoulder's, she then looked to the brown-haired mercenary girl with a scrutinizing gaze as she pondered over her latter words.

"You want to go to the public baths with me Nabs? Tell me what is it you are after?" she inquired.

Nabiki kept a blank mask to her features, shrugging her shoulders, "Why must you assume I have an agenda behind my actions. We are friends are we not Ranma-baby?" she inquired in a tone that made it seem as if her feelings had been hurt.

"Well yes, Nabs. It's just-You know what forget it. We can go there after school that is fine. To tell the truth, I could use a warm bath, ice baths are not really my thing." she dully said, kicking the toe of her right shoe against the ground.

She just knew there was something the mercenary girl wasn't telling her, and she was sure she wouldn't like whatever it was one iota given the mercenary girl's long term track record thus far.

**XXXX**

**XXXX**

Eventually, both Nabiki and Ranma arrived at Furinkan High School, the duo making there way inside without any unnecessary attention since it was still quite early since most students wouldn't arrive for another hour.

Eventually arriving at the administrative office the duo entered to be met by Hinako Ninomiya who served as one of Ranma's homeroom class teachers, currently, she looked to be a young child due to a rare condition, her eyes chocolate brown with long brown hair hung straight just down her back, her outfit consisting of a yellow dress, with brown flats on her feet.

Course this tiny girl with a coin could very easily absorb the chi energy from an opponent which would in turn cause her to grow into a full-grown adult for a time until she burned through the energy she had drawn in.

"Oh, so you found him after all," Hinako called retrieving a sucker from her pocket unwrapping it placing it just inside her mouth.

Nabiki slightly frowned at the pronoun used, "Yes I found 'Her'." she corrected which caused the brown-haired child sometimes full-grown woman gained a wide-eyed expression, waving her left hand in warding.

"I am sorry... This will take some getting used to since I've always known you as him certainly you understand that Sao- 'Er Higurashi-san." Hinako apologized, bowing her head.

Ranma shook her head negatively, going on to say. "No it is alright really please raise your head Ninomiya-sensei to be honest this is all new to me as well."

_'He 'er 'She' called me Ninomiya-sensei and not just simply teach.' _Hinako thought to herself feeling slightly impressed by the change, though she had a feeling this whole thing was awkward for the red-head observing she seemed to shift uncomfortably noticeably so.

She then gestured to the desk just behind her which was apart of a group of cubical style desks which had a stack of papers sitting upon it,

"So since you, as Higurashi Megumi are considered a new student by registration standards you will have to register by filling out these forms though most of it has already been filled out, so what I require is your signature with your new legal name please." she explained the red-head stepping up picking up a pen proceeding to sign where indicated after both reading and given a brief summary of what she was signing for.

Once finished Hinoko read over the paperwork, proceeding to place the forms in the drawer of her desk, "Alright Sao- 'er Higurashi-san you are all set I will see you later today." she called offering two passes.

Nabiki took the pass in hand, whilst Ranma did the same looking to Hinako with a curious brow raised, going on to ask, "U'm what's this for?"

"This is to excuse us for being late Ranma-baby, I am taking you to go get your uniforms," Nabiki explained, turning to head for the offices' exit, grabbing the redhead's hand dragging her along.

**XXXX**

**XXXX**

After what seemed to be two hours went by before the duo returned to the school Ranma now wearing the proper school attired of the school which consisted of a white button-up long-sleeved blouse, paired with an aquamarine-colored dress, with white knee socks and black flats on her feet.

She glanced around as they entered the courtyard with anxiety, adjusting the pack that was still on her back since she didn't have a place to store it as of yet. "Can I try again tomorrow I really am not feeling this." she queried, finding her hand taken by her companion.

"No Ranma lets go on in and get this over with you will see it will be fine I promise," Nabki assured giving the redhead's hand a reassuring squeeze.

She did her best to repress her anxiety, proceeding to follow the brown-haired teen into the school which to Ranma was a source of a great many unknowns since most of the students within knew her as male, and she had never once attended school as a girl.

Even when her curse had its monthly lock sessions she always tended to take off from school in order to avoid attending as a girl, going so far as to take enough homework home to make up for her absences.

Once inside both girls exchanged their shoes for indoor slippers before eventually, the duo made their way to the classroom that served as Ranma's homeroom, just past the window on the door she observed one of the male teachers who had a balding head of hair and a clean-shaven face, a white button-up shirt, a red-n-black tie with tan khaki pants, with black socks and green slippers on his feet.

"From here you are on your own Ranma-baby. After school meet up with me and we will go get that bath." Nabiki called giving the red-head a light tap on her right shoulder before walking away heading for her perspective class.

Ranma stood there a moment staring at the door which on the other side she could hear the prattling of the students inside, she half considered leaving but observed the teacher was now looking her way, she took a deep breath finally mustering the courage lifting her left hand sliding the door open proceeding inside silence reigned as all the students inside observed her enter.

Sliding the door closed, she then crossed the distance handing the slip of paper that served as her excuse for just now arriving in class, the teacher took it in hand reading over it.

"Take your seat Higurashi-san." the teacher said simply as if rehearsed.

Ranma stood there looking to the teacher a moment, forgetting that she was holding her breath she then exhaled feeling slightly relieved, "Arigato." she simply said proceeding to the back of the class sitting in her usual seat which was by the window just next to her blue-haired ex-fiance.

"Welcome back Ran- 'er Megumi." Akane said, giving the red-head a welcoming look.

Ranma looked to her ex-fiance, "Can you call me Ranma please." she requested.

"Sure thing Ranma, but you should get used to being called by your new name." Akane pointedly said, though she also knew said girl just received her paperwork on the same day.

Ranma sitting her pack down by her desk, gave a single nod in recognition, "Yea I know, but until I am ready I would just appreciate it if you called me by my old name."

She then glanced around observing that most of the students that had been watching her when she entered were no longer doing so instead they were busying themselves with whatever school assignment was in front of them, some making small talk with one another.

_'Maybe Nab's was right everything will be fine... here and I half expected the Spanish Inquisition.' _she inwardly jested to herself, feeling a little better about her situation, even if it wasn't ideal though she still expected she would be met with unwanted questions at some point she highly doubted it would be avoided completely.

"So Uh Ranma where are you staying now?" Akane queried, looking expectantly to the red-head who shrugged her shoulders.

Ranma took in a breath then exhaling, "Well I kinda been staying around the park, and sometimes the subway station, and well under the canal bridge. Though now that I have some valid credentials I think I might see if I can find a job and then maybe rent me an apartment since it is getting colder." she explained.

"Most places require you to have a parental figure to co-sign with you Ranma," Akane explained, tapping her left index finger on her desk, worry obvious in her expression.

Ranma pondered this new information having not given it much thought, she then went on to say with confidence, "Well according to the paperwork I was given I am now emancipated so I am free to sign binding contracts as an adult."

"Oh yea you are right, Well that is good I am glad." Akane said feeling slight relief for her ex-fiancee, she then went about retrieving a set of papers proceeding to copy her notes down onto them.

Eventually time had passed the bell ringing just as this happened the blue-haired teen finished up what she was doing passing the copied notes over to the redhead's desk who glanced at her momentarily picking them up placing them within her travel pack.

"Thanks Aka-chan." she said feeling grateful for her ex-fiance's generosity.

Akane with a chipper smile, going on to say, "I am not sure if he wants you to do today's assignment or not, but if you did it I am sure it would make you look good if you turned it in tomorrow."

"I'll bear that in mind thanks again Aka-chan." Ranma simply said, proceeding to look out the window as she waited for the next teacher to replace the current one along with the next bell that would signal the start of the next class which was just before the lunch hour.

**XXXX**

**XXXX**

Eventually, school let out Ranma met Nabiki who was carrying a purple sports bag in her right hand as well as her book bag in her left hand on the way out of the school gates making their way to the nearest bathhouse.

"So Ranma how was your first day back to school uneventful or?" Nabiki queried, continuing her forward momentum, the red-head doing the same; "It was okay I didn't receive any odd looks or comments for that matter." she explained.

The Mercenary girl nodding her heading having listened to her companions' words, "Well most the students are aware of what has happened and genuinely feel bad for you. Course if you run into any animosity at all it will be from some girls only because their boyfriends are staring at you." she casually replied.

"Ah, I am surprised I figured most would be glad to see me low. As for the girls they shouldn't worry at all I have no interest in boys in general much less their boyfriends." Ranma dully said, giving her surroundings a cursory glance which was usual since as a martial-artist she always was on the lookout for danger and either prepared to face it or avoid it altogether if can be helped.

Eventually, the duo reached the public back in question, Nabiki proceeded in paying for the both of them before leading the way to the changing room, having to grab the redhead's hand when she observed the girl heading for the male baths pulling her towards the women's bath.

"This way Ranma-baby... you no longer belong to that side of the fence." she whispered pointedly as she walked into the changing room with her charge in tow.

Once inside the changing room the two girls got undressed, the redhead's cheeks flushed seemingly rather flustered observing some women that were quite attractive and very nude which wasn't something she was quite used to seeing with exception of herself when in the buck standing just in front of a mirror.

She even inwardly had to admit Nabiki had a nice figure, the girl in question was busy placing both their items into side by side lockers, retrieving a bathing pale from the sports bag which had various products within its contents.

"Come on Ranma-baby stop gawking and follow me." she called, closing the locker door proceeding to lead the way, the red-head quickly following her.

A moments after scrubbing down, and washing their hair and a rinse the duo then went into the main bath which also was a hot spring sitting down near the edge relaxing up to their shoulders in very warm contents.

"Oh thanks a lot for this Nab's I really really needed it," Ranma said gratefully, laying her head back closing her eyes.

Nabiki doing much the same reply, "Your welcome Ranma-baby, but I guess now is as good a time as any to explain where we will be going after the bath."

Ranma opening her eyes, spying her companion with a sideways glance, "Oh where would that be?" she inquired.

"Have you ever met a political figure before Ranma-baby?" Nabiki queried, her eyes still closed while waiting for a response.

Ranma looked up to the ceiling, "I met a couple but only in passing back when your father was asked to patrol and protect the entire Nerima ward from the old lech's activities which as you well know didn't go very well." she explained.

"Well we will be visiting one of my fathers political friends, He is the entire reason we were able to get you proper paperwork and he wants to meet you." Nabiki explained, tilting her head slightly.

Tilting her head to the side looking to her companion with trepidation, "Oh... What for?" she asked, a weary expression to her features.

"Not sure really, but I got an idea it has something to do with your father's side of the family especially since he suspiciously not soon after signing papers took off rather quickly." Nabiki recalled, opening her eyes looking to the ceiling which had aqua colored ceiling tiles.

Ranma pondered on this new information, a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach realizing she may or may not like whatever the visit was to entail. _'Oh Ol' man what did you do now.' _she thought with trepidation.

Observing most of the women that were previously bathing had all left leaving both herself and Nabiki by themselves which left Ranma to pose a question about something she had wondered about for a very long time.

"Nab's may I ask you a question?" she asked.

Nabiki listening to her companion, "Sure shoot, but depending on what it is may cost you."

"Heh... guess what I am wanting to ask is why do you do that right there?" Ranma questioned, flicking the water in front of her with her left index finger causing ripples.

Nabiki with a blank mask, tilting her head looking to the red-head, "Simple really; I need money." she explained.

"Why do you need money, and don't tell me its to pay the household bills because by my math which is better than most people like to think you should be set especially with the pictures of me you had been selling at school, yet a few weeks back when I was still living at your house I overheard you talking on the phone saying you didn't have enough money to go to an event with your friends so what's with that?" Ranma queried, looking to the mercenary girl expectantly.

Nabiki bit her lip a pained expression as her blank mask broke, she then let a long-drawn sigh escape her lips, "You overheard that did you, To tell the truth, its a very long story."

"You don't have to tell it to me if you don't want to Nab's," Ranma stated realizing by the girl's expression the story wasn't a good one.

Nabiki pondered on whether or not to say anything, she glanced around observing no one nearby that could overhear, "I'll tell you Ranma, but you have to swear to me you won't breathe a word of it." she offered.

"I swear on my honor as a martial-artist if that is good 'nough fer ya," Ranma stated giving her word which when she did she tended to keep it.

Nabiki looked to the red-head observing an air of sincerity about the girl, she then took a slight intake of breath, "Well the story goes back to my dearly departed Mother she owed a debt to some powerful people apparently her parents being my grandparents had incurred some exuberant gambling debts and after they both tragically died the debt fell into Mom's lap." she explained.

"Powerful people..." Ranma trailed, as her companion lifted her left hand with her index finger raised.

Nabiki then went on to say, "Yes those kinds of people, Well Mom had taken her parents burden upon her shoulders, as you know she married father had us kids and she was working a decent job until she was terminated from the firm she worked in when she couldn't pay the debt these people put Mom to work in a brothel which is how she became ill and eventually died."

She paused a long moment continuing, "Well to sum it up Ranma the debt landed in my lap purely out of dumb luck there were three of us sisters yet they chose sixteen year old me to kidnap and bring me before their don, I was told by him that I am to pay this debt and any failure to make the annual payment arrangement myself and both my sisters will find ourselves serving clients in the same brothel our mother worked at, and I." she paused swallowing closing her eyes.

A tear fell from her right eye as she reluctantly finished, "I didn't get home until the next day... He allowed his lieutenants to take turns on me saying it was a taste of things to come should I fail to pay."

"Oh my... I am so sorry Nab's does your Dad and sisters know about any of this?" Ranma queried having stolen a line from the elder Tendo sister, she genuinely felt bad having heard the girls' admission.

Shaking her head negatively Nabiki quickly spoke, "No Father never knew about Mom she managed to keep it hidden, and well I haven't told anyone cause I don't want to burden them with this matter. That and if father found out it would destroy him."

"How much do you still owe?" Ranma queried, her curiosity raised shaking her head slow and negatively.

With a haggard sigh, Nabiki slumped her shoulders wiping a stray tear that was rolling down her left cheek away, "To be honest I doubt it will be paid off in my lifetime unless I can get through college and hopefully get a good-paying job that is assuming I don't get caught by the authorities before then for the many crimes I have already been a party to. Which in that case then all bets are off and my sisters are royally screwed anyways." she explained.

Ranma continuing to stare up at the ceiling, a saddened expression to her features having heard the mercenary girl's story, pieces to the puzzle seemed to fall into place now shedding new light on the girl who now seemed just as much a victim as those she preyed upon.

"Hey maybe you can introduce me to this don, I could you know give him a reason to let your family debt slide?" Ranma offered, sitting upbringing her right fist into the palm of her left hand.

Nabiki scoffed at her companions' words, "Oh Ranma-baby if only it were that simple. You are naive if you believe you can solve everything with your fists and words." she explained, she then went on to say to her companion,

"Look you are a very good martial-artist, No make that an extraordinary martial artist who has performed feats one could say borderline superhuman, but when dealing with organized crime you can maybe take the head of the lead snake, but then you will realize you are tangoing with a hydra that has an endless supply of heads," she said pausing a moment.

Once she was sure the red-head was starting to grasp the concept she continued, "Ranma-baby these people aren't like the martial artists you deal with on the daily and they won't send you an invitation for a duel, No if you stir them up they will take everything and everybody from you making you wish for death but it won't come, instead, they will probably enslave you and use you up until you are a broken shell of the person you are now."

"That... seems so hopeless is there not something that can be done like maybe go to the police?" Ranma offered, only for her companion to laugh near hysterically.

Nabiki after her laughing fit died down she shook her head negatively, "Believe me I would have already done that if I thought it would help, but if I did then my entire family would probably be found in a ditch, and I would still be working Mom's debt off lying on my back in some seedy brothel."

"Look Ranma-baby I am going to give you some sound advice when dealing with men in power. It is simple really keep your mouth shut, and your head down and know when its best to fight or bend a knee." she finished.

* * *

**Notes: If you enjoyed this edition feel free to leave a comment if not no worries thanks for stopping by and reading my content, I will have more content for this story in the future soon as I can make more time. -Zeltronica.**


	3. Chapter:3 Calm before a storm

**Author Note: Well here is another installment to my newest creation. This chapter features two O.C. Characters two of which my close friend clockright created and offered for my use. Also one other O.C. character of my creation though she isn't exactly completely O.C.**

**This chapter is decent in size, maybe not as big as some of my largest story chapters, but definitely has some content which I hope you will enjoy, and with all that said on with the show! -Zeltronica**

* * *

**U.F. Chapter: 3**

After the bathhouse Nabiki, and Ranma had made their way to the Nerima capital building and now it was a waiting game as they were sat in the lobby waiting room.

A small television was attached to the wall in the corner depicting the daily news, the volume low, which was easy to listen to since both of them were the sole occupants of the room.

Ranma looking down at her travel pack that sat on the pearl white tile of the floor in front of her out of boredom as both she and her companion had been waiting awhile. Nabiki was also doing much the same with the exception she was looking to the television that was depicting stock market values.

"How much longer Nabs?" Ranma queried, switching her gaze to the ceiling.

Letting a sigh escape her lips Nabiki shrugged; "Who knows be patient I am sure they won't forget us." she assured.

After almost two hours the clicking of heels was heard echoing down one of the corridors leading off from the waiting room lobby, both girls looked to the direction of the clicking observing a woman with long raven hair worn with very long duel ponytails held by red ties that were a half-inch from the floor, the back of her hair she had some of it bound into a bun with two decorative sin bun needles with a decorative dragon motif.

Her features similar to Ranma who was well endowed in the chest department that looked to be of sixteen years of age who was short in stature with minimal makeup, clad in a three-piece black business dress, black thigh-high boots her eyes bright blue with cat-like pupils, her fair skin pale almost like she didn't see a whole lot of sunlight.

_'Oh my, she could be my twin.' _Ranma thought to herself.

Nabiki gawked a little as the woman despite the difference in her eyes which she perceived to be contacts and hair color could practically be her friend's twin.

"Higurashi-sama, and Tendo-san The Councilman will see you now." the woman spoke softly, gesturing for the duo to follow her as she proceeded to return back the way she had come from. The duo quickly collected their bags proceeding to follow the woman.

Nabiki as she followed perked an eyebrow, whispering, "Higurashi-sama?"

"Beats me Nabs I have no idea," Ranma whispered back since even she had wondered why the woman had called her name that way.

The woman guiding them tilted her head to the left having heard every word whispered, but she continued forward a slight smile to her lips.

Eventually, they all arrived at a large set of double sliding doors, that both Ranma and Nabiki assumed must be another hall, however, when it was pushed open it revealed an office that was furnished with traditional Japanese furniture.

The trio entered the room the doors closing just behind them. A large window stood on the opposite side of the room, just in front of it was a desk, and in the office chair that looked rather comfortable sat an individual with effeminate features with long brown hair tied back in a ponytail by a red ribbon, wearing a gray pin-striped four-piece suit, his eyes green, his face clean-shaven.

Just in front of the desk sat two chairs that Ranma and Nabiki were standing just behind, the woman made her way behind the man and to his right.

"Ah Higurashi-san, Tendo-san please sit, won't you? So that we can get down to business." The man said, gesturing to the chairs just in front of his desk.

With that Nabiki took the seat on the left, while Ranma sat her pack down behind the chair on the right proceeding to sit, her eyes shifting between the man and the woman before settling on the man who she assumed wanted her there.

The man behind the desk proceeded to open the middle drawer of his desk retrieving a stack of papers, along with his personal seal, before speaking. "Ah, it is good to finally make your acquaintance Higurashi-san. My name is Shinama Hoshi, and the lovely Miss behind me? Well, we will get to her in just a bit." he relayed.

"likewise Mr. Shinama." Ranma simply said, though her brown-haired companion kept silent not saying a word for her part.

The councilman revealed to be Shinama Hoshi proceeded to pose a question, "How much has your father told you about his side of the family? I would assume some since he named you the head of the family estate."

"U'm Family estate? Ranma queried with a confused expression to her features shaking her head negatively, "Look Mr. Shinama Pop's has never spoken to me about this side of the family, and to be honest, this is the first I even learned of the Higurashi family name." she explained.

The woman standing behind the councilman stifled a giggle, "No surprise there. Your father wasn't fond of his own family and wanted to shelter you from its stigma." she dully stated.

"Stigma... What do you mean stigma?" Ranma questioned, looking to the raven-haired woman.

The councilman spoke up, "Well to be honest your the heir to a tainted family legacy which had ties to organized crime, and other rumored activities." he explained, to which the red-head frowned.

"Surprised Pops would want to leave that behind, sounds right up his ally." Ranma dully said with half-lidded eyes.

The raven-haired woman once again giggled, "Amazing truly, but he had his reasons I will explain more in detail later." she explained.

Mr. Shinama proceeded to push the paperwork over for Ranma to read while placing a pen on the table, "Higurashi-san I will need you to sign these documents, feel free to read them its simply transferring everything within to your name, after that it is up to you what to do with it, but I will be glad to be done with it myself." _'And get my soul and life back!' _he inwardly exclaimed.

Hesitantly Ranma picked up the pen proceeding to read over the paperwork briefly glossing over it as she proceeding to sign where she observed an x-mark.

As she did so she observed a bank account was among the content, along with an estate property located on the outskirts of western Nerima district.

Eventually, she made it to the final page observing a contract agreement with one Higurashi Saiya who was designated the estate caretaker, she proceeded to sign the paper, glancing at the raven-haired woman.

"We are related I guess?" Ranma questioned, tilting her head to the side.

The raven-haired woman nodded her head, "That is correct but we can get into the finer details at a later date, for now, let us conclude our little family business so the councilman can get home to his wife and kids; And I can show you to your new home."

**XXXX**

**XXXX**

It was late night when Ranma had finally finished all the paperwork, Nabiki had already left to return home, while the woman who was revealed to be that of Saiya walked at her side leading the way, leaning over her right shoulder reverently was a purple silk cloth bundle that the red-head had considered might be a weapon of some type.

"You know the two largest estates in Nerima is the Kuno estate as you well know, and then there is the Tendo estate which may not be of equal wealth and power as the Kuno household but is equal in size with the exception it doesn't have a mansion on the premises," Saiya explained, coming to a stop briefly the wind blew rustling her hair ever so slightly.

Ranma listened feeling the wind wash over her, saying; "Go on?" her curiosity peaked.

"The Higurashi family estate is also fairly large and I dare say once far larger than both until our family opted to yield land over to the current ruling government, the house however still almost rivals Kuno's mansion though it has seen better days so I should warn you it may look like something out of a horror novel," Saiya warned in her explanation as she continued her forward momentum.

Ranma pondered over everything she understood so far, posing a question of her own, "So why is everything being signed over to me... aren't there other Higurashi's that are far better deserving?"

"Like myself you say?" Saiya questioned shaking her head negatively.

Ranma nodded her head, "Well yeah."

"Because besides myself, your father and you well we are the last of the bloodline." Saiya explained pausing a moment before continuing, "The family has a dark past and after your father left never once looking back the rest of the family were swallowed up by their very own greed and lust for power..." she trailed.

Ranma glanced at the raven-haired woman a curious brow raised, "Swallowed up?" she inquired.

"In short they were all wiped out shortly thereafter," Saiya explained in a dull far away voice.

Ranma felt a knot in her stomach, "Wiped out as in?" he questioned.

"Wiped out as in killed off never to breathe the air we breathe again," Saiya explained in the same far-away voice as the last.

Ranma paused in her step at what she had just heard, "By who and how did you survive?" she inquired as his companion came to a stop.

"I was lucky in the fact I was away on a business trip, and when I got back I found them all dead and since then I maintained a low profile so to speak." Saiya explained pausing a moment closing her eyes, then opening them, "As for the who your guess is as good as any since our family had made enemies with the government, other rival criminal factions, and even maybe a few Demons, Gods, or even a few ghosts." she finished.

Ranma felt bad as she could only imagine what it must have been like to find everyone in the home dead, though that still left her with one question that was yet to be answered.

"Why me though why sign it all over to me... Shouldn't-" she found herself interrupted by Saiya who spoke up, "Why not you Megumi?" she questioned.

Ranma shaking her head negatively, "I am hardly worthy... You are the estate caretaker surely you deserve it far more than me." she said.

"I disagree with you Megumi. Nope of all three of us, you are most qualified to become the Matriarch of the family since only you have what it takes to clean up our families muddied past." Saiya explained, a slim smile upon her lips two fangs protruding just below her upper lip.

**XXXX**

**XXXX**

Eventually, the duo had finally arrived at the Higurashi estate which was surrounded by a stone wall that looked to be decaying, the tree's from what Ranma could make out also looked dead, and much of the estate was overgrown like it wasn't undergoing much maintenance at all.

Further on the property, Ranma could make out the house being of feudal era design that had five stories to it and it reminded her of one she had seen in a horror movie not long ago almost an exact replica which sat farther uphill from their position, a long path of stone steps lead from the house down to the lower courtyard.

The centerpiece of the lower courtyard was an ancient fountain that currently was dry, and even with it being dark Ranma could tell it hadn't been filled with water in some time outside of rainfall.

"Excuse me for saying this Saiya-san your caretaking skills are..." she trailed momentarily as she attempted to find proper words.

Saiya shrugged her shoulder's, "Lacking? Yes, I know." she finished with a light giggle at the end.

"Yes lacking, but I guess it beats a park bench," Ranma noted, as she gave her surroundings a cursory glance.

Once more shrugging her shoulders Saiya responded, "Well the estate doesn't get many visitors, and I didn't feel like hiring anyone to maintain it."

"I see." Ranma simply stated, frowning a little, "Well judging by that account I think we certainly could hire some people to at the very least repair the external walls, then later maybe do some work to the rest of the property." she offered.

Saiya nodded her head in an agreeing manner, "Certainly I can make the necessary arrangements tomorrow if it would so please you?" she offered.

"Yes that would be great I sup'os." Ranma returned, as she started heading for the steps the raven-haired woman following close.

As they neared the house Saiya proceeded to speak, "So as you know some of the stories of our families dark past. I should also explain while I said that myself, your father and you are the last of the bloodline that only refers to this side of the family coin."

"Family coin?" Ranma questioned, continuing her forward momentum.

Saiya nodded her head, explaining, "Hai; Yes family coin." she stated, pausing briefly before continuing, "Yes on the flip side of our family coin is a long line of priests those members of the family live at the Higurashi Temple grounds located in Itō city which is in the Shizuoka Prefecture."

"I would hazard a guess our two sides of the family never saw eye to eye?" Ranma questioned, finally standing just before the large double doors of the manner which were quite large, above the door mantel was something written in Kanji but it was far too faded for her to read it.

Saiya nodded her head, explaining, "That is right the family split down the middle one side continued to follow the spiritual path of priesthood, while the other being ours followed the path of martial prowess, and for a time we had a long line of proud samurai lineage."

She then continued forward ahead of Ranma retrieving a key proceeding to unlock the doors to the manor, one done she then pushed the left door inward the hinges creaking due to years of neglect, she then entered with the red-head following her inside.

Saiya closed the door behind them as Ranma looked at the various sights within observing the inside was furnished with antique furniture, a chandelier hung from the ceiling providing the rooms only light along the walls were various portraits of landscapes, some tapestries with what she assumed was the Higurashi family crest all of which were covered in dust and cobwebs.

The floor as black-n-white checkerboard style marble that was covered in a layer of dust, and just before her was a set of stairs leading up to the second floor and at the top of the stairs was a large portrait of an individual dressed in traditional samurai armor that typically was worn for a traditional ceremony it to was covered in dust and cobwebs.

With a look of disgust Ranma scrunched her nose as the smell of old books, dust, and stale air attacked her senses as she continued to glance around in disbelief, _'She's the caretaker but...' _ she trailed.

"I must apologize for the sad state of the house, I generally am not here long enough anyways to worry about cleaning since I am rarely home. I will be sure to also hire some maids to tidy the place up a bit while you are at school tomorrow." Saiya explained, proceeding forward on up the stairs waving for the red-head to follow her.

Saiya and Ranma followed the stairs to the second floor, proceeding to another few sets of stairs that winded around until eventually, they were on the fifth floor.

One at the top of the stairs the duo continued on down a hall leading to a door which leads into a room with a balcony that was overlooking the front courtyard of the house, Ranma glanced around the room shrugging her pack off observing it was remarkably clean and devoid of dust, cobwebs that she had expected from the rest of the house.

The room was furnished with a western-style bed, a wardrobe cabinet for clothes, and a dresser, as well as a vanity one, would use to apply makeup, and a large walk-in closet as well.

"This will be your room, As you can see I have already cleaned and prepared it for your arrival I hope it is to your liking," Saiya stated as she watched the red-head who sat her pack on the hardwood floor proceeding to explore the room.

Ranma walked to the balcony door opening it, proceeding to step out looking off into the night, calling over her shoulder. "I appreciate you preparing a room. This is a really nice room Saiya-san."

"I am glad you approve." Saiya said as she proceeded to head out of the room, "I'll leave you to get used to your new surroundings, I must turn in for the night so see you in the morning." she called closing the door behind her.

Ranma quickly headed over to the door proceeding to open the door half expecting it to be locked due to past experiences of things being too good to be true yet surprisingly the door was not in fact locked and she was able to open it.

**XXXX**

**XXXX**

The following day Ranma was wearing her school uniform sitting in class while looking out the window observing it was now snowing her thoughts on the light breakfast Saiya had prepared her that morning.

She had to admit the woman didn't seem that good of a caretaker, however, seemed to be an exceptional cook, almost as good if not just a little better than Kasumi or even better than her own Mother. She glanced over to Akane who was sitting a few desks over.

_'Far better than you for sure Tomboy.' _she inwardly thought to herself a wry smile to her lips as despite the girl trying her best she couldn't cook for the life of her. However, despite that fact Ranma felt the girl may one day possibly learn how to cook a proper meal.

So far the school day had gone rather well though time seemed to be dragging along as the clock slowly inched ever so slightly towards the lunch hour bell.

Eventually, the bell did sound, and everyone scattered with exception of Ranma who stood up from her desk, heading to the very back wall of the room which had a shelf she reached up grabbing a light blue bento box and matching thermos that Saiya had prepared for her before returning to her desk.

She opened the box looking inside observing everything was neatly done which was a Ginger Pork Onigiraz. She proceeded to take off the top of the thermos which was also a cup, then opened the thermos pouring some of its contents into the cup preceding to replace the cap.

She said a quick prayer, before picking up the cup taking a sip immediately recognizing the flavor which was a cream soda with delicious melon flavor for which she savored.

It wasn't long as students started to return to class with their perspective meals, Hiroshi, and Daisuke pulled a couple of desks over sitting down.

"Hey Ran' 'er I guess it is Megumi now since you changed your name." The earlier spoke pausing momentarily before saying, "Anyways it has been a while."

Daisuke had yet to speak instead was in the process of popping the tab on a soda can he had got from a vending machine and sitting a pork bun in a wrapper on the desk.

Ranma sat her cup down, grabbing her chopsticks taking a morsel from her bento bringing it to her lips chewing then swallowing, going on to say, "Yes it has been a little while Hiro'."

"It sucks your curse became locked the way it did." Daisuke said between sips pausing briefly before speaking, "On the bright side could be worse you could be stuck as a piglet or some animal of some type. Doesn't Hibiki turn into a little black piglet?"

Ranma taking another morsel into her lips she chewed slowly then swallowed replying in a faraway voice, "Yes he transforms into a little black piglet." she then went on to think, _'At least he wasn't locked in his curse that would be a fate worse than my own or even death.' _

"Dai' is right you could have done worse. I mean you got the body of a smoking hot babe!" Hiroshi exclaimed as he opened his snacks.

Feeling bothered Ranma frowned at her friend's words, taking her cup sipping from its contents choosing to not say anything. _'Sure I didn't get cursed to become an Animal, but this isn't much better.' _ she inwardly thought as her father's teachings rang within her mind.

Sure her father was helping her now, but the memory of all the times he had belittled her over the curse and accused her of being a girl and telling her how weak and pathetic she was because according to him all women are weak still stung deeply to her core being.

She was being groomed to be a man among men, yet currently, as she sat with her friends dressed in a girls school uniform no less attending school as a girl she was far from that image in her mind which betrayed everything she had been taught up until recently.

Ranma mentally slapping herself realizing the earlier bit about Ryoga she glanced around the room only to let a sigh of relief escape her lips seeing as Akane was nowhere in the room.

Hiroshi and Daisuke soon fell into their typical talks about girls, cars, and other boy stuff while Ranma just listened in silence taking small bites of her food, and sipping her drink, while elsewhere in the class most the girls were watching the three while keeping from being too obvious.

"So anyway what with the curse thing and all does that mean the engagement with Akane is over?" Hiroshi queried, which caused the red-head to visibly flinch.

Daisuke then also questioned, "Yea Megumi since your a girl I doubt it would work out anyway so its over right?"

Ranma then slammed her hand on the desk which got the entire class's attention, "Enough already just shut up!" she snapped.

"Megumi?" both boys said looking questioningly to her due to her outburst.

Ranma spoke up once more, "Just stop guys and leave Akane alone engagement or no engagement I ain't going to let you or anyone else for that matter start harassing her again."

Right as she had said this Akane had entered the room seeming to pause in her step, her chocolate brown gaze directed to the red-head having heard her words.

She then observed the red-head look over briefly making eye contact to which she quickly looked away proceeding over to her friends Sayuri, and Yuka who had already scooted three desks together sitting down at the empty one.

"What does-" Hiroshi started to say finding himself interrupted by Daisuke who stood up from his desk grabbing his things saying, "Come on Hiro' let's leave her alone for now."

Hiroshi looked to Ranma observing she had a clear look of glower to her features, he too stood up grabbing his items taking the hint.

Ranma watched them leave, taking a slight intake of breath before letting it out, as she proceeded to open her thermos pouring some more of its contents into her cup.

**XXXX**

**XXXX**

It was now time for physical education Ranma wasn't in a rush to go, part of her wanted to leave school early or just skip class and take the failing grade yet still she pressed on making her way down to the first floor and eventually towards the locker rooms.

Eventually, she came to a stop at the left side she observed the door to the boy's side, and on the right side of the hall, she observed the girls side which she kept looking back and forth a feeling of trepidation since whichever she chose she had a terrible feeling in the pit of her stomach.

She then was startled by a male voice from behind her, "Higurashi hurry up and get changed."

Ranma turned to observe it was her Gym coach, she then started to head left almost opening the door only for him to say, "Wrong side Higurashi the girl's locker room is on the right."

"Hai," she said softly turning around hesitantly before sliding the door open heading inside closing the door behind her observing all the girls in the room in various forms of undress as they were in the process of changing clothes.

She immediately froze in place diverted her gaze to the floor when all the girls seemed to pause in what they were doing looking directly at her a silence so quiet fell over the room so much that if a pin was dropped it would be heard.

Akane, Yuka, and Sayuri all three observed the red-head standing there looking quite awkward when the later finally crossed the distance reaching taking Ranma's hand in hers.

"Come with me Megumi." Sayuri softly said, tugging softly coaxing the martial-artist forward to which Ranma reluctantly followed her.

The rest of the girls went back to what they were doing, some still watching as Sayuri lead Ranma around the corner towards the back of the room to a set of lockers though they all eventually once she was out of sight returned to changing.

"Okay Megumi you can change back here at this locker, mine and Yuka's lockers are also back here as well," Sayuri explained.

Ranma glanced to the locker, then back to the floor as she sat a bag down on the bench in front of the locker, she then heard the locker to her left open to which she glanced observing Yuka was now back there with them and was in the process of retrieving something from what she assumed was from her locker.

"You should relax Megumi nobody is going to bite," Yuka called, as she closed the door before unwrapping and placing a stick of chewing gum into her mouth, then in her left hand held another two sticks out for her friend to take.

Sayuri smiled taking one of the sticks, unwrapping it placing it into her mouth chewing, "Thanks Yuka."

"You are most welcome." Yuka called, then looked to the redhead a slim smile, "Hey Megumi take this its for you." she offered.

Ranma looked to the girl observing the proffered item, reaching up taking it, "U'm Arigato I will chew it later Yuka-san." she softly said proceeding to open the locker placing it inside on the top shelf.

"Fair enough. Hurry up and change." Yuka called, as she started towards the locker room exit Akane joining her and walking at her side.

Sayuri looked to the redhead, "Look I know this is most likely really awkward for you and to be honest it is somewhat awkward for some of us as well so please you are safe nobody is going to hurt you or call you a pervert just get changed and meet us in the gym alright." she assured.

She then went to leave the locker room leaving Ranma to change her clothes which she had started to strip her uniform off hanging them inside the locker on the hangers that were provided within.

She then retrieved some items from her gym bag which was the uniform she would wear during class, however she paused as she heard several sets of feet just behind her, she looked over her shoulder observing several girls who looked rather nervous standing there one of which who she recognized as a fairly new girl to her school named Makoto Nakamure wringing her hands around the handle connected to the kettle with steam wafting from its spout.

"Look were really sorry Sao' 'er." the girl holding the kettle started to speak in a meek voice freezing up, this girl was standing at five-foot-one with blond almost silver hair worn short, green eyes and fair features and looked very nervous.

Another girl Ranma recognized who was also new her name being Ai Katsuragi who was a little taller with long raven-hair, light purple eyes placed an assuring hand on the first girl's shoulder, though she said nothing as of yet in her free hand she held an empty cup.

The girl with the kettle then spoke up apologetically "I mean Higurashi-san, but we'd feel more comfortable if we knew you were really a girl. None of us think you would do it, but we want to make sure you are not spying on us for the boys."

With that her friend held the cup up as she filled it, then the girl with the cup said "Gomen Higurashi-san." offering it for the redhead to take.

Without a word taking the proffered cup in hand, Ranma let a tired sigh escape her lips proceeding to upturn it over her head the water was a bit hotter than she would have liked but as expected there was no change in gender she remained a girl and the girls that had been previously nervous all seemed to gain looks of relief having put their suspicions to rest.

The girls then unceremoniously all proceeded to exit the locker room leaving Ranma to finish getting dressed. Several minutes went by in the Gym on one side of the room the boys were in a game of dodge ball while the male coach watched them participate, while on the other side the girls all sat waiting, the female coach tapping her foot, arms crossed as she waited patiently.

Eventually, Ranma entered the Gym wearing typical attire all the other girls were wearing which consisted of a yellow sleeveless t-shirt, and red buruma shorts, at first she walked at a slow pace but picking up the pace having observed the teacher giving her a slight glare.

The teacher after watching the red-head sit down ceased her glare, "Well now that Higurashi-chan has decided to finally join us I will begin role call. Please say here when I call out your name." with that she started calling names.

Once this was done teams were formed and the educational coach explained to them that they would be doing which was volleyball for the day's activity which many of the girls seemed really excited for.

**XXXX**

**XXXX**

Elsewhere back at the Higurashi manor Saiya wearing a dark blue flower-print Kimono, a red obi sash tied around her waist, her hair done up in her typical style. She currently was in the process of glancing over a large small army of maids and butlers all who were impeccably dressed in the typical attire expected.

"I would like to thank you all for applying for the job on such short notice. I also expect you to perform your work diligently if you expect to be paid well, Work poorly and you will get less pay, and believe me I will be paying close attention." Saiya stated coolly, as she paced back and forth as if a drill instructor.

She then continued, "As you can tell this manor has not seen much cleaning in recent times it has obviously been neglected so you will be expected to rectify that, Only those of you who perform your duties to the fullest will continue to serve here once the task is complete."

"Dismissed." she finished to which maids and butlers went every which way grabbing cleaning supplies and getting started under her watchful gaze.

**XXXX**

**XXXX**

Back with Ranma who was in the process of bringing her arms up just under the volleyball popped it up and to the left, for Akane to leap up spiking it over the net scoring on the opposite team.

The scoreboard had a rather close score Ranma's team only two points behind, though they were holding their own, as the girls played the boys were watching from their side of the court while still in the process of their dodge ball game.

Daisuke held the ball, whilst Hiroshi taped a note to the ball rather quickly and with some stealth to prevent the other boys or the coach from noticing what he had just done, as he proceeded to head over to the other boys.

Daisuke then proceeded to do a spin lobbing the ball where it went towards the girl's side of the court right directly for Ranma who was in mid-air preparing to repeat the earlier play only to catch the dodge ball from the boy's side instead, whilst the volleyball went past her leaving Yuka to tap it just barely above the floor where it was then subsequently passed to several teammates before spiked over the net for yet another score.

"Good save Higurashi-san." called the female coach who had observed the redheads close call, meanwhile Ranma observed the note proceeding to peel it off the ball, then tossed the ball itself back to the boy's side of the court one-handed.

She heard the male coach yelling at Daisuke to be more careful, as she proceeded to unfold and read the note which read: The boys are planning something watch your back after school. -Dai & Hiro

She felt a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach gaining a look of worry, as the note was a warning from her two closest friends who she doubted would give her a warning unless they were genuinely worried about her safety.

**XXXX**

**XXXX**

The final class of the day Ranma sat at her desk looking out the window it was still snowing the weather had yet to let up her thoughts wondering over the warning her friends had given her as she wondered what awaited her upon the bell signaling the end of the school day.

She listened to the prattling of her fellow students, the sound of pen and or pencils on paper could be heard along with the flipping of pages, and the ever so present ticking of the clock above the chalkboard that was quite loud especially when focused upon.

The wind blowing against the windows of the class created a mild whistling noise, Ranma looking down observing snow was covering everything which made her wonder why the school had not been cut short early yet obviously here she was in the final class of the day.

Eventually, the bell did ring as the students went about gathering their things preparing to leave, Ranma did the same though it was quick since she had already put everything away at the midpoint of class earlier since she took down the notes for the assignment paper she planned to fill out for homework eventually when she got home.

She stood up taking the dark blue-n-green coat off the back of her desk chair proceeding to put it on fastening it in place the hood worn down had black fur with green highlights.

Picking up her school bag, she then walked to the back shelf grabbing the bento box, as well as the thermos connected to it, she then started to leave pausing as she did so observing Akane and a few of the students in the process of tidying things up as the teacher was in the process of leaving the classroom.

"You want any help?" she inquired.

Akane, Yuka, and Sayuri all three gave nods the latter calling, "That would be great Megumi that way we can get out of here faster." to which Ranma put her things down on her desk proceeding over to help them.

Normally she would just leave dodging class cleaning detail like all the other boys typically would but in this case, she felt obligated especially since the girls so far had proved very supportive counter to what she had originally expected from them.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Respite from-**

**the bitter cold...**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

So far the trip home had been rather uneventful for the red-head who currently walked alone though she had to squint her eyes shut every so often due to the freezing wind and snow. A black-n-green scarf wrapped tightly around her neck and pulled up to cover her mouth, the hood of her coat pulled up and pulled tight by the drawstrings.

She had gloves with a matching color to those, even the shoes she wore matched the coat and scarf she wore. She had to admit Saiya had good taste and had allowed her to borrow and wear them especially upon seeing the days weather report prior to sending her off to school.

She felt it was quite convenient the girl wore the same size of clothing and shoes as her which meant she could simply borrow stuff when she needed them which would be a big help in the long run saving her to have to shop for items for the time being.

The outfit mostly kept her warm though her legs were cold as the wind blew over her, she had to place her school bag just in front to keep her skirt from being blown up as the material whipped with the bitterly cold wind blasting and pelting her with snow flurries.

The snowstorm seeming to only intensify as she walked, she scanned her surroundings observing a small cafe with a neon sign that blinked as if it was in need of repairs but none the less indicated the shop was open.

She crossed the distance entering the shop the bell ringing out, the staff inside consisting of three women who were servers, and a balding elder man who was in the back operating the grill.

Most all the tables were taken up by various students some of which Ranma recognized as being in her class she scanned the crowed observing both Daisuke and Hiroshi were sitting in a booth by the four large windows that gave a view both into and out of the shop.

She then crossed the distance speaking up, "Mind if I join you?"

"Sure Ra- 'Er Megumi have a seat," Hiroshi called, as he stood up from the table. Reluctantly Ranma proceeded to sit by the window though she would have proffered to sit on the outside, she sat her stuff on the floor against the wall.

Hiroshi retook his seat, as a server came over retrieving a pad and a pen, she called in a lilt, "Will this be separate or together?" she inquired.

"Sep-" Ranma started to say finding herself interrupted by Daisuke, "Together. For a drink, I would like some coffee." to which the waitress quickly wrote it down.

Hiroshi spoke up next, "I'll have some cocoa please." the waitress quickly jotted it down then turning her attention to the red-head who lowered her hood, and in the process of removing her gloves.

"I'll take hot lemon please." she replied with more of a lilt than she meant to use, the waitress quickly jotted it down in her pad, "I'll get these brought out shortly." with that the waitress left their table proceeding to prepare their drinks.

Ranma glanced between Daisuke and the window briefly, the three sat awkwardly a few moments eventually the waitress returned placing their perspective drinks in front of them.

They then proceeded to place orders for food the waitress quickly jotted their order down eventually leaving them alone once more to place the order.

"Look about that warning you left me do you mind explaining what that is about?" Ranma questioned, proceeding to partake of her perspective beverage.

Daisuke then in a hushed tone spoke, "Unfortunately we had hoped you would have continued on home since due to the storm most everyone decided to hunker down at this diner but since you are here, that large crowed of boys taking up the six tables behind me are gunning for you."

Sparing a glance observing the tables in question she let a sigh escape her lips, recognizing most were the ones that would spray her when in the showers being perverts. "What are they planning?" she questioned.

"I honestly don't know Megumi but I am pretty sure it's not good. So I and Daisuke will walk you home when you are ready to leave" Hiroshi offered, as he was concerned for his friend he knew she was a capable fighter, but against so many boys he couldn't be sure her chances.

Ranma pondered as she sipped her drink, "You think there is a chance they wouldn't bother given the storm?" she inquired wistfully.

"Maybe... Maybe not, either way, we have your back, Isn't that right Dai'?" Hiroshi questioned.

With a nod of his head, Daisuke sipped his drink, "Absolutely that is what friends are for."

"Thanks." Ranma said briefly sipping some more of her drink, then spoke up, "Arigato for the drink and the coming meal. Look about earlier today sorry for snapping at you both I thought you were-" she then found herself interrupted by Hiroshi, "Testing the waters to see if you were open to dating?" he inquired.

Nodding her head, Ranma sipped her drink some more, "Hai... I also wanted to be alone."

"I won't lie we were testing you some, but more of a friendly messing way." Daisuke stated apologetically, Hiroshi then said, "Look we both are really sorry it was in poor taste, to say the least, I hope you can forgive us for that."

"Its fine guys, and I am sorry again I shouldn't have snapped at you," Ranma said, as the waitress returned to their table placing curry dishes on the table.

**To be continued...**

* * *

**Notes:** Well Megumi has learned a piece of her family history, and met a girl she apparently is related. Also seems Megumi has some boys gunning for her, but her two closest friends have her back, see you next time folks have a good one.

Feel free to leave a review, Or don't completely up to you thanks for stopping by.


	4. Chapter: 4 Tangled Web A Journey Begins

**Author Note: Okay so here is yet another installment of this story it's a decent chunk of information which is a build-up to the main plot of the story which yes I know this story so far has been a slow burner but for good reason, I can assure you. **

**Some may have suspected this story could be more than a simple standalone and could even be a crossover, and you were right on the money I wasn't in a hurry to brand it so since the cross stuff doesn't happen just yet. Mild-cross of (Ranma1/2, Inuyasha) I do not have a direct pairing for Ranma/Megumi as of yet though I have a tossup list essentially.**

**This story isn't my typical run of the mill fic either since I have it well mapped out even with its complicated story plot pieces that are ever in motion be it present in the story or the background of the story.**

**"Special thanks to Clockright for all the help you have given Zeltronica over the long years!" -Saiya**

**With that on with the show! -Zeltronica**

* * *

**U.F. Chapter:4**

Ranma looked to the dishes on the table, taking a plate with some rice, whilst mixing the chicken curry with some vegetables on a small saucer, whiles Daisuke and Hiroshi did the same, each saying a small prayer before digging in with gusto.

She ate her food at a slower pace than her two friends all the while in the back of her mind she was thinking about the warning her friends had given her as her sapphire gaze glanced behind Daisuke observing a few of the boys in question were giving her a mix of expressions between hateful and leering which made her heart skip a beat.

_'No matter it will take more than them to take me down.' _She inwardly assured herself, taking another morsel off her plate between her chopsticks bringing it up to her lips taking it in then chewing and swallowing.

Eventually, the trio finished their meal, Daisuke paying the bill, before Hiroshi, himself, and Megumi all head out of the shop and into the storm which had lessened a little bit but the whipping wind was still quite fierce.

Across the street at a small coffee shop at a table next to a window sat Tatawaki Kuno, his hair short dark brown, he wore black boots, black hakama pants, a dark blue silk shirt, along with a black overcoat worn over this.

A red scarf hung loosely over his shoulders, leaning against his left leg was the wooden training sword he used for kendo class, he watched the group leave the shop across the street his main focus was on Megumi herself.

He then observed a large group of boys leave the diner across the street preceding to follow the trio while some of the boys were on cellphones making calls.

He sipped on the coffee he held in his right hand, proceeding to set the cup down on the white saucer plate sitting atop of the red cloth draped over his table. He then stood up picking up his training sword proceeding to place some cash on the table to pay for the drink.

He then proceeded to button up his coat, and secure his scarf as he headed to the coffee shops exit, proceeding to enter the weather following after the group, his expression one of determination, he moved swiftly with purpose maintaining a distance.

Up ahead Ranma walked with her two friends, sparing brief glances at the group of boys following them, along with another figure that was too far back to see enough detail to observe who it might be, she then could hear the droning of engines on either side of the street.

With great trepidation glancing both ways as they passed an alley she observed one old sedan on the left with four occupants inside and on the right a rusted utility van the side door open with several individuals inside.

"Guys-" she started to say only for Hiroshi to speak up, "We see them."

They continued on the two vehicles creeping on either side, the boys also following them, eventually, they started to turn left at an intersection only for the sedan to stop in place at the road ahead.

Seeing this the trio made a split-second decision breaking into a run down an alley the engines of the two vehicles became loud as the drivers gunned the motors, the following crowd of boys following after them.

One of the boys giving chase shouted, "Get that bitch!"

After some time of running all the while hearing, the constant derogatory comments shouted at them from the chasing crowd it became quite obvious to Ranma that she and her two friends were being corralled into following their current direction.

She knew she could easily leap onto the roofs of the nearby houses and hop them to escape her pursuers, but she realized her friends would be left to their fate and if caught would more than likely be beaten badly for even traveling with her.

Eventually, she and her group had left the alley and into a field the two vehicles jumping the curbs driving into the field following them, pursuing crowed also entering the field all heading in the direction of an abandoned factory warehouse.

Just past this was the canal bay, with some wood docks for boats to load/unload cargo though they hadn't been used in a long time judging by the appearance of the building in question, even the parameter rusted chain link fence was down due to years of neglect.

As they neared the warehouse a plan started to take place within the redhead's tactical mind, though she was more thinking of her friend's safety more than her own. She knew the target was herself but she didn't want her friends to get hurt on her account.

"Look guys when we get inside I want you both to hide, since they are after me they will chase me allowing you to slip away and escape," she explained, not quite breathless, yet her legs were burning since the deepening snow was slowing her down.

With heavy breaths from prolonged exertion Daisuke quickly reasoning, "No we are not splitting up Megumi you can't take all of them by yourself if you get caught by those people."

"Yea Megumi we are sticking together!." Hiroshi exclaimed with finality through huffs and puffs.

Shaking her head in frustration Ranma didn't say anything more instead made a beeline with her friends right on her heels towards a steel door with a rusted chain and lock that was covered in frost.

She leaped up drop-kicking the door knocking it off its hinges and inward as she seemed to sail on it as if a surfboard as it hit the concrete floor with a scraping sound with sparks flying due to the metal grinding against the floor.

Once it came to a stop she hopped off proceeding to go behind a large shelf full of objects, Daisuke and Hiroshi joining her as they proceeded to push hard to tip it over the metal creaked and groaned as it started to fall the many objects also falling some of which were old metal parts that hit the concrete with loud clanging and banging noises.

Two of their pursuers had started to enter but quickly backpedaled to prevent being crushed by the pile of objects that were now against the door, a gap was towards the top of the pile which could allow entry if they were determined to pursue.

**XXXX**

**XXXX**

Outside of the warehouse, the two vehicles engines had been shut off, the people piling out, off in the distance watching as the large crowd of boys were in the process of searching for another way into the warehouse Tatawaki watched from the road not yet moving in, though in his right hand he held a phone to his ear as if talking to someone.

**XXXX**

**XXXX**

Down at the warehouse, the group of teens all dressed like older common thugs though dressed for the cold in their gloved hands they held baseball bats, and or pipes, while the younger teens were searching the outside of the warehouse for a way in checking the garage doors to no avail since they were secured and welded shut.

"Damn its cold out here Soji." one of the thugs a blonde man with blue eyes with fine chiseled facial feature standing at five-foot rather buff physic called as he climbed out of the vans driver seat, proceeding to light a cigarette puffing on it as smoke wafted into the flurry filled the air.

He wore a white t-shirt, with a black leather jacket worn just over this with a purple viper motif, faded blue jeans, with combat boots, gold chains worn about his neck.

The wind had lessened but the snow still continued to fall around them, the driver of the sedan who was the leader of the gang members that piled out of the two vehicles also dressed similarly He was clean-shaven with blue almost silver eyes that missed little of his surroundings, his long light brown hair was tied back in a loose ponytail by a blue thread that offset his chin making it seem more rounded.

He wore a gray muscle shirt on his athletically toned chest that was slightly covered by a black leather jacket with a purple viper motif, while he sported faded blue denim jeans and black military-style combat boots.

He then called out, "That it certainly is Jin." he paused momentarily as he looked to the worn-down warehouse calling out, "So the bitch that beat my kid brother up is holed up in there like a cornered rat?"

"Yep Soji she'll learn why you don't mess with the Purple vipers soon as we drag her out of there." Jin called, before gesturing towards two his comrades, "Clear that door there shouldn't be a way out of there if I remember correctly." he ordered.

Meanwhile, Soji glanced up observing a hooded figure standing atop the tin roof of the warehouse dressed in a black billowing robe and wearing a white mask with cat-like features with something long hung from the black sash worn on the figure's waist resting against its rear.

Though he couldn't quite make out what it was, the figure's hand rested on one end, he blinked briefly and the figure was no longer there.

"Something wrong Soji?" Jin inquired observing his friend looking to the roof of the building as if searching for something or someone, he himself looked to the roof observing nothing that could have taken his friend's attention.

Soji searched a bit more, before turning his attention back to the blocked door his fellow thugs were in the process of clearing, "No-no it was nothing." he replied, then shouting, "Hurry it up!"

**XXXX**

**XXXX**

Inside the structure, Ranma and her companions ran deeper into the building looking for some measure of escape, while hearing the walls of the building being banged on by objects of some types, as well as shouting going on beyond the walls.

"There doesn't seem to be a way out the back door is welded shut," Hiroshi called, after returning from checking the rear door.

Ranma glanced back towards the front of the warehouse just past the shelves observing some boys were slowly entering the building climbing over the debris and were clearing it to allow more of their comrades inside. She then turned hearing banging on the wall to her right observing a pipe punch through the wall then pulled back out meaning some teens were trying to break the wall down.

She realized there was no escape and resigned herself for the inevitable as the boys breaking through the wall were nearly completing their progress, and the boys entering through the front of the building were heading directly for her and her friends.

She assumed a defensive stance, Hiroshi and Daisuke also brought their fists up bracing for the inevitable, as boys were now pouring in through the newly forged hole in the wall which the red-head ducked and weaved strikes from them while returning strikes of her own in the form of kicks and punches in rapid succession.

Hiroshi and Daisuke also seemed to be holding their own for the most part as they did their best to avoid getting hit by the pipes some of the boys were wielding though this only lasted so long as eventually they took some rather jarring hits yet still refused to go down.

It seemed every time the trio took someone down he was replaced by another body their strength starting to wane though they refused to cease resisting, Eventually Daisuke was hit from behind and hit the floor like a sack of potatoes.

"Dai!" Hiroshi shouted as he ducked a pipe that swung in from his left that nearly hit Ranma who without looking brought her left forearm up absorbing the hit while continuing to fend off attacks from the various boys now surrounding her.

Ranma then turned hearing Hiroshi cry out, as he then went down as he took a hit to the side of his head by a bat that sent him crumpling to the floor out like a light which meant she was now alone fighting a desperate fight.

She quickly ducked around one attacker, proceeding to dodge and weave through various attacks, proceeding with a rapid succession snap kick, along with a leg sweep taking down multiple foes quickly getting back to her feet, she picked up one of the pipes lying on the ground proceeding to spin it as if a shortened quarterstaff causing the crowd to back off from her a bit.

Then a larger boy with a hockey stick came in with an upward swing, she proceeded to use the makeshift staff to block the stick just in time but the force of the strike not only cause said hockey stick to shatter but the jolt of it caused Ranma to loosen her grip on the pipe which it was sent sailing nearly clipping the top of an incoming boys head taking his hat with it spiking into an old wooden crate on a nearby shelf.

Now she was unarmed once again fending off countless strikes and hits but was surrounded by a horde of boys who had poured in from both the front entrance and the hole they had created in the wall.

She gave as good as she got, but the sheer number of boys were wearing her down as she would knock one down another would take his place, and she was taking hits from both fists and weapons now, she then found herself hit behind the right knee by one of the teens wielding a baseball bat that sent her to the freezing cold concrete floor.

It was then she found all the could do was cover her self the best she could to lessen the incoming blows which were both frequent and numerous.

Somewhere she heard the shattering of what sounded like glass and the shards raining down on the cold concrete floor and nearby shelves, the beating she was taking became less as she heard the cries of her attackers, and what sounded like metal on metal contact, and the thuds of something against flesh as she peered through the crowed of feet observing a boy hit the floor out cold.

She continued to feel hit for a brief time as she closed her eyes consciousness threatening to leave her as she took a blow to the back of her neck, then silence and the attacks stopped coming she looked up through hazy eyes.

Observing before she blacked out a dark figure carrying a scabbard with some kind of decorative motif in its left hand, and a katana in the right that was now walking away towards the front of the warehouse knocking out more horde thugs along the way with little effort using both the scabbard and the flat of the blade.

**XXXX**

**XXXX**

Outside the warehouse, Soji and Jin stayed near the Sedan as they both watched their men heading for the door that had been breached they then watched four of their men who had entered not long after practically go flying back out of the door landing in a heap on the ground groaning in pain.

The earlier observed the masked figure he had seen on the rooftop emerge from the door and in rapid succession was taking his men down one by one seemingly heading directly straight for him with inhuman speed and purpose.

The closer the figure came he could make out the on either side of the mask on the cheeks were two horizontal purple thunderbolt patterns, the eyes of the mask were surrounded by purple lining surrounding white lenses.

The figure went through his men one by one, Jin then sprung into action but was quickly taken down, and the figure then was on Soji in a split second leaning in against him its mask brushed his ear nearly kissing his skin then, almost appeared to vanish into thin air.

Soji stood there in slight shock, in his mind he heard the whispered words within his mind over and over, "You are being played like a fiddle she isn't the one you should be after."

"Boss you okay?" Jin questioned in a strained voice as he slowly got back to his unsteady feet, glancing around wildly not seeing the masked figure.

"Ye-yea" Soji stammered, briefly before calling, "Jin gather the boys we are leaving now." his gaze centered on the hill recognizing the uniforms of the Furinken Kendo club heading their way with Tatawaki Kuno leading the charge.

Jin shot his boss a questioning look, "What about that Megumi chick?" he inquired.

"Never mind her, grab the boys and let's go," Soji called as he proceeded to help his men up pushing them towards the vehicles, Jin also doing the same. The sounds of sirens off in the distance could be heard as well which meant they needed to be gone and quick.

**XXXX**

**XXXX**

A few days later a battered and bruised Ranma awoke to feel as if she had recently been in a battle with Ryoga, her right knee throbbed painfully so, she opened her eyes to briefly closing them as the light from a nearby window beamed directly on her.

Reopening them she observed a light blue ceiling that was unfamiliar to her, she groaned in pain as she slowly attempted to push herself up into a sitting position but found she was unable due to feeling quite weak, she could feel her lips chapped and dry as she glanced down observing a black bear fur blanket lying atop her managing to lift it slightly she observed she was wearing pink silk pajamas with flower print.

She could hear the crackle of wood burning, even the sent of hickory attacked her senses as she glanced over observing a fireplace against the eat wall which provided the rooms only heat which was quite warm, the room due to how it was furnished she guessed belonged to a girl.

She continued to glance over the room until her eyes fixed on the closet door though not the door exactly more so was the girl's school uniform hanging via a hanger on a hook was that of St. Hebereke's School for girls.

Which meant she was in the lair of none other than Kodachi Kuno the insane little sister of the man she knew to be Kuno Tatawaki which subsequently meant she was in the Kuno manor.

She then heard the light padding of feet approaching the room eventually Kodachi wearing a blue nightgown entered the room carrying a tray with items on it, her hair raven tied to the side via a red thread, her eyes light gray almost purple in the light.

"Ah you're finally awake," she called as she crossed the distance setting the tray across the redhead's lap who eyed her warily.

Still weary from her ordeal Ranma glanced between the raven-haired teen and the tray sitting in her lap spoke softly barely able to speak, "Hai..." she trailed.

Kodachi preceded to help Ranma to a sitting position her sapphire gaze fell on the tray situated across her lap noting an empty cup, a tea kettle, a saucer with a couple of lemon wedges, and a bowl of what she assumed to be a cup of chicken broth steam wafting from it.

The raven-haired girl then proceeded to pour the lukewarm contents of the tea kettle into the empty cup revealing it to be water. She then set the tea kettle down proceeding to take one of the lemon wedges lightly squeezing it into the cup, before setting it down grabbing a stir stick to stir the contents of the cup with.

"How long..." Ranma trailed in a voice barely audible, Kodachi having barely heard her words spoke softly, "Three days if you are asking how long you have been out. You know you are quite lucky my brother found you when he did you nearly froze to death. Now hush and drink tiny sips."

As she said this she picked the cup uplifting it to the redhead's lips who gingerly sipped its contents as she was too weak to refuse, that and she figured if the girl was going to hurt her she had more than enough time to do so.

Though Ranma wondered what had happened that the insane gymnast was being rather subdued, and seemed to be caring for her which was contrary to the norm she expected of the young woman before her.

She glanced to her right and down observing an inn table upon it was several family photographs in ornate frames. Laying on the table was a newspaper clipping of an obituary depicting her male half she started to read it when she felt Kodachi place a finger under her chin guiding her gaze back forward bringing the cup of chicken broth to her lips.

She sipped its contents as the raven-haired girl spoke softly, "I must admit your mother surely knows how to write a eulogy, but surely it is a lie I scarcely can believe it."

_'Well, you got that right I ain't dead. At least not yet.' _Ranma inwardly thought to herself.

The raven-haired girl then went on to continue, "Then perhaps it is true unless you can tell me otherwise Ranma?" she paused in her question speaking once more, "Still I scarcely can believe two parents would name both their children the same name Ranma you realize your family is utterly insane you know that right?"

"You don't say..." Ranma muttered softly under her breath.

**XXXX**

**XXXX**

Later that afternoon Ranma was awake watching a television Sasuke the Kuno manservant had brought in for her she currently watched a soap opera though she only half paid attention to it since she wasn't much for romance shows.

The sound of someone clearing their throat caught her attention, glancing over observing the figure of none other than Tatawaki standing in the doorway of the room upon seeing him she observed he flashed her a friendly smile though quickly diverted her gaze letting a tired sigh escaped her lips.

"So the cretinous Saotome finally awakes from her slumber," Tatawaki called in jest, as he entered the room slowly crossing the distance.

Not bothering to look Ranma responded, "I ain't a Sao-" she paused thinking over the exact words spoken, proceeding to pose a question, "Cretinous what do you mean by that Tatchi? I thought I was your darling pig-tailed girl?"

Tatawaki heartily laughed shaking his head negatively going on to say, "While I admit I may have been delusional in the beginning I eventually came to grips with the fact you had a curse. Thanks in part to the recent therapy sessions I have been going to." he paused momentarily a sad smile crossing his lips as he continued,

"That and watching your father, Ryoga, Mousse, and Shampoo transforming into animals pretty much washed away any delusion I had left involving you." he finished with amusement in his eyes.

Ranma feeling slightly relieved, "I see so you finally figured it out." she then went on to consider the delusional gymnast questioning, "Does that mean Dachi also knows?"

"I cannot say for certain, but she hasn't been the same since she read the obituary your mother wrote for your male side. She even offered to care for you even though I was going to hire a private physician to look after you during your stay here," Tatawaki returned his features becoming crestfallen and slightly melancholic.

Ranma having listened to his words, and considering where she was currently she spoke softly, "I am not sure why you bothered with me Tatchi if you knew about my curse you could have just called an ambulance and got me to a hospital especially given the fact I haven't really been that kind to you."

"Perhaps despite our past, I think of you as a good friend though admittedly haven't been very kind to you either given that I faked delusion even long after I realized the truth. I hope that you can find it in your heart to forgive me for my behavior" Tatawaki explained his tone apologetic even going so far as to bow his head.

Ranma feeling slightly taken aback by the older teen's words, "Tatchi... I am sorry as well.

Tatawaki then went on to further say, "I felt it was safer for you here at the manor rather than some hospital considering those mongrels that attacked you in the first place are more than likely planning their revenge on you for the defeat you caused them before you went down due to prolonged cold and exertion from your harrowing battle no doubt."

Ranma blinked at the older teens admission considering what else he had said, _'Defeated but I didn't... wait!' _she inwardly exclaimed as a hazy image of a dark-robed figure defeating her attackers played out in her mind.

She then thought of her two friends, "What about Dai and Hiro are they okay?" she inquired.

"Yes, they recovered much faster than you and both were back at school as of a day ago rest assured. If you will excuse me I have other matters to attend." Tatawaki casually replied, before turning to leave.

He no sooner got out the door as he paused in his step when the redhead called after him, "Thanks Tatchi for allowing me to stay here."

"It is no trouble at all that is what friends are for. If you ever need somewhere safe to go you are always welcome here." Tatawaki called before vanishing around the corner, Ranma listening to his footfalls as he got further away proceeding to turn the television back on.

The show that she initially had been watching off and on had finally ended the credits rolling, with some classical music that played.

**XXXX**

**XXXX**

Later in the evening, Ranma had at some point fallen asleep the television was off, the light in the room was still on when she opened her eyes feeling the warmth of someone else in the bed with her who was holding her arm.

She looked to her left observing Kodachi was sound asleep against her, she slowly attempted to inch her arm out of the girls hold only for the hold to get tighter as the girl almost appeared to be having some type of nightmare mumbling in her sleep, "No Ranma-sama don't go please..." she trailed the last in a near murmur.

"Oh Dachi," Ranma whispered, as she shifted her arm one more only for the raven-haired girl to in her sleep seemed to roll over atop of her now straddling her the left side of her head against her ample bosom.

Glancing to the girl for a hint she was awake she quickly realized the girl really was asleep to which Ranma sighed to herself, bringing her arms up clasping them just over the girls back in a protective manner.

The girl once more in her sleep murmured, "Please don't go Ranma-sama." to which Ranma kissed her forehead before whispering softly, "Oh Datchi don't fret I'll be here when you wake." which had the effect of calming the girls troubled sleep.

Eventually, Ranma had gone back to sleep and two hours went by as Tatawaki peered in from the doorway observing the scene both girls laying together his sister's hair was loose and fanned out over her back revealing it was quite long the scene looked rather cute to him.

He then left the doorway only to return a few minutes later carrying a camera he with purpose proceeded to take three photographs one from each side of the bed, and another at an angle to show his sister lying atop Ranma in a compromising position.

Once finished he then turned to leave the room shutting the lights off, then shut the door behind him as he went.

**XXXX**

**XXXX**

The following day the snow had ceased falling, and the air was still rather cold and the whole of Nerima was covered in snow, plows cleared the roads for cars to pass. It was now midday at a small cafe where Tatawaki sat at a table towards the back of it, a saucer with a cup of coffee sitting upon it sat on the table just in front of him.

On the opposite side of the table sat Nabiki who was wearing her school uniform, a light blue winter coat sat on the back of her chair, in her left hand she held a coffee cup with her left hand sipping from its contents before replacing it on the saucer on the table just in front of her.

"So Kuno what is it you wanted to talk about that required me to leave school early?" she inquired her piecing gaze directed to the boy across from her who retrieved a white envelope from the pocket of his overcoat that hung off the back of his chair, proceeding to place it on the table sliding it over to her.

Taking the proffered envelope she opened it slightly glancing at the contents inside perking an eyebrow looking to the teen across from her questioningly, inquiring. "What's this?"

"I know not the troubles you face Nabiki. Nor do I wish to pry." Tatawaki stated, taking his cup partaking of the contents within before continuing, "Last night I took three photographs I am sure since you lost one of your main revenue sources you could use these they will sell for quite the sum from both St. Hebereke, and Furinkan interested parties."

Nabiki then proceeded to retrieve the photographs from the envelope, also encased in a protective film were the negatives she poured over the images with a critical eye noting the shots were pretty clean within she noted it was both Megumi, and Kodachi in a compromising position both asleep.

"What are you after offering me these?" she questioned, her expression one of confusion rather than her usual blank mask.

Tatawaki shrugged his shoulders giving a friendly smile, "Nothing. I just wish to help a friend." he said as he retrieved a roll of cash placing it on the table sliding it Nabiki's way to which she reluctantly took it in hand proceeding to remove the rubber band counting the contents of the roll.

"Tatchi... This is forty grand what-Why?" she questioned, though did her best to keep her voice down, her confusion deepening.

Tatawaki finished the last of his coffee proceeding to stand from the table, placing some bill on the table saying, "Just helping a friend no strings attached."

With that, he left the table walking away leaving a very confused Nabiki who turned in her seat to watch him eventually leave the cafe through the front door the chimes ringing out.

**XXXX**

**XXXX**

Meanwhile, elsewhere at the Higurashi estate standing in the open doorway of the manor was Saiya who was dressed in a dark green kimono with a red dragon motif her feet were bare against the cold floor tile.

Her long raven-hair worn straight her arms crossed just under her ample chest, her sapphire cats-eye gaze ever watchful of the many individuals who were in the process of shoveling the walkway from the manor down to the road.

Parked on the side of the road was a white utility van with a black trailer belonging to the workers who were working tirelessly to do the job they had been paid for.

Her attention was then drawn to the sound of a car pulling up just in front of the driveway, she recognized this car as a black limousine belonging to the Keno estate, the driver door swung open the driver dressed in typical chauffeur garb got out leaving the door open proceeding to the back of the car opening the rear passenger door.

Ranma emerged from the car holding her school bag and the bento box and thermos exchanging brief words with the driver, then started to make her way up the driveway with a slight limp to her right, Saiya gained a slight look of both relief and concern to her features, proceeding to cross the distance to help the other girl to the manor despite the freezing ground below her bare feet.

The driver of the limo closed the door, returning to the driver seat of the car closing the door driving off.

"Where have you been Megumi its been a few days you had me worried sick!" Saiya exclaimed as she and her charge crossed the threshold of the manor doorway.

Ranma let a haggard sigh escape her lips, relieved to be within the warmth of the manor, she then proceeded to explain, "I am sorry I ran into trouble the day of the storm. Well, Apparently Tatawaki found me and put me up at his house."

"Could you have not called and let me know?" Saiya admonished questioningly, looking to the redhead for an explanation.

Ranma took a light breath, exhaling responding apologetically, "Sorry I wasn't able to call I had been out for three days. That and well even if I wanted you never gave me the phone number."

"Oh." Saiya said sheepishly, speaking up in apology, "I am so sorry I thought I gave you the number before you went to school that last day I had seen you."

Ranma glanced around the manor observing the place looked a little cleaner than she last had seen, she then observed some maids diligently cleaning some portraits on a nearby wall, a butler entered from the dining hall crossing the distance taking the bento box and thermos from her proceeding to return presumably towards the kitchen.

"Oh wow you have been busy while I was away." she commented, to which Saiya just gave a simple nod of her head, saying, "You expressed that you wanted things fixed up so I got started just as I had promised you."

Ranma gained a content expression feeling appreciative, "Thanks, I am going to go up to my room." she called as she started up the stairs.

Saiya watched the redhead make her way up the stairs with the concern still to her features, eventually once Ranma could no longer be seen the look of concern vanished from her features as she went back to the doorway to watch the workers in front of the manor.

**XXXX**

**XXXX**

Up in her room, Ranma sat on her bed propped up against some pillows against the decorative headboard of her bed, in her lap was a clipboard with several worksheets, next to her was a textbook that was open which she glanced to every so often turning pages with her left hand, while in her right hand she held a pen.

She glanced off to the right observing the top of the desk which had several pages worth of assignments that must have stacked up while she was at the Kuno estate, she let an exasperated sigh escape her lips proceeding to continue her homework assignment.

She was then interrupted when she heard the antique rotary phone on the inn table to her right started ringing, she put the pen down proceeding to pick up the phone bringing the receiver to her ear, speaking in greeting, "Hello Higurashi residence."

"Megumi I need to ask you something." came the voice of none other than the mercenary girl which by tone sounded rather serious.

Ranma without missing a beat, "Sure Nab's what is it?" she inquired.

"Not on the phone is it okay if I come over?" Nabiki inquired from the other end of the line.

Ranma glancing at the desk and the paperwork, "I dunno Nab's I have a-" she started to say finding herself interrupted by the girl on the line.

"It's really important and cannot wait may I please come over?" Nabiki questioned once more almost in a pleading voice.

Ranma let a tired sigh escape her lips saying, "Sure if it really is that important to you then fine Nab's you can come over."

**XXXX**

**XXXX**

Later that evening Nabiki arrived at the gates of the Higurashi manor, she peered up to the house that loomed on the hill almost feeling as if she was being watched by unseen eyes from within, she glanced around before heading up the pathway eventually walking the steps up to the manors front entrance proceeding to with her right hand to use the doorbell when the left door opened a crack.

She then observed a figure on the inside peer out at her which was none other than Saiya the light of the dimming sun seemed to reflect in her cat-like gaze which was almost eerie which made the mercenary girl slightly nervous though she managed to not show it past her typical Ice Queen mask.

Though she couldn't quite figure out why the girl made her feel this way, those eyes for some reason to the Nabiki seemed to radiate wisdom and almost appeared old and tired far beyond the years of the age Saiya's facial features and body portrayed.

"Awfully late for a visit don't you think Tendo-san?" the raven-haired girl said, as she opened the door wider stepping aside to allow the girl entrance.

Nabiki entered the house as Saiya closed the door behind her she answered, "Hai, but Megumi said I could come over, and I meant to come sooner but I had to take care of a few things."

"Very well Tendo-san. Megumi is up in her room on the fifth floor at the end of the main hall." Saiya lightly called, proceeding to walk to the hall at the left of the manor while gesturing to the stairs in an elegant flip of her right wrist.

Nabiki watched the raven-haired woman for a moment she felt the nervousness slowly fade as Saiya eventually disappeared beyond a set of sliding doors. She then proceeded to march her way up the steps with quick strides due in part to the importance of the subject she wanted to discuss with her redheaded friend.

**XXXX**

**XXXX**

Once up in Ranma's room, Nabiki observed the girl still sitting on her bed in the process of doing homework, several documents were stacked to her right, in the girls lap she diligently was writing with her right hand indicating she was quite busy.

"Yo Nab's welcome to my room. Also, excuse the mess I had a crap ton of homework pile up while I was recovering from a recent ordeal at the Kuno estate." Ranma called, looking up from what she was working on observing Nabiki shut the door to her room.

Nabiki crossed the distance now standing at the foot of the bed, "Hai I heard about what happened it is fortunate you made it out okay. They didn't do anything too bad to you did they?" she questioned with some concern.

"I got roughed up a bit, but nothing to worse for wear. They want to do something of any sort to me they are going to have to try harder than that Nabs." Ranma commented, jotting down some more answers on the worksheet she was working on.

She then went on to say with some bravado, "Anyways I gave them what for..." she trailed observing the mercenary girl giving her a skeptical look.

Ranma sighed to herself wistfully speaking, "To be honest I was genuinely scared for both Dai and Hiro's safety and my own I was purely running on adrenaline instinct towards the end and I eventually blacked out but could still hear fighting going on and shouting." she pauses momentarily for breath.

"Well I felt the sensation of myself being dragged but I couldn't open my eyes I tried to shout for help only to find my mouth covered by a hand, eventually the sounds faded and I woke up in Dachi's bedroom." she finished.

Nabiki took a deep calming breath before asking her question of the other girl, "Megumi I need to know, did you talk to Tatewaki about our conversation in the bath?" There was a tight set to her jawline and a byplay of emotions that rolled across her eyes that spoke of underlying anger. While her voice remained as neutral as possible, with just a quivering hint of fear for her friend's safety.

Pausing in what she was doing the redhead looked up to the mercenary girl her look of confusion to her features, but observing the girl's features she gained a look of bewilderment to her features, with a slight look of shock as well at the unexpected question.

A few tears started to trail down from Ranma's eyes at feeling the mercenary girl's heartfelt anguish, "Na, Nab, Nabiki I, I'd nev, never betray you li, like th, that. Hon, Honest!" she whispered most of what she told the larger girl into an almost dead silence while hoping that she hadn't ruined their budding friendship by somehow leaking information while she was incapacitated at the Kuno manor somehow. She could feel her heartbreaking at Nabiki's hurt resolve and broke down into silent sobs for several long minutes.

"I-I ho-honestly don't think I-I did, but I hope I hadn't been rambling in my sleep during that time... I-I just don't know what happened but I honestly Nabs I gave you my word on my honor as a martial artist I swear to you I wouldn't tell anyone on purpose you have to believe me!" she exclaimed through sobs.

Observing the other girl had no signs of deceit, and knowing the girl couldn't tell a lie to save her life Nabiki crossed the distance climbing onto the bed tentatively taking the other girl into her arms awkwardly comforting her while humming an old lullaby her mother used to sing to her as she barely remembered the words.

They were something to do with black sheep and little lambs, but she couldn't parse together the meaning of the few words she did actually remember. What really matters is the other girl was no longer distraught after a time**.**

As she held Ranma the mercenary girl closed her eyes thinking back faintly remembering feeling as if she and Ranma were being watched in the park, she then opened her eyes as the image of the manservant from the Kuno estate came to mind.

_'Sasuke... he must have put a bug on Megumi at some point... So Tatchi most likely knows everything then that is not good.' _She inwardly thought worry evident to her features. She only hoped the kendoist wouldn't attempt to do something foolish on her behalf that could put her and her family in harm's way.

"Gomen' Megumi _I shouldn't have doubted you_." she apologized the last of her words a mere whisper.

She broke the hug scooting back from the girl laying the three photographs on the bed spreading them out and then retrieved the roll of money placing it on the bed as well.

"Where did you get those?" Ranma questioned, proceeding to pick up one of the photographs depicting her and Kodachi innocently sharing a cuddling embrace.

Nabiki tapped the roll of money with her left index finger, "Tatchi gave them to me along with the money I guess somehow his manservant Sasuke somehow put a listening device on you and heard our entire conversation while we were in the bath."

"I see." Ranma simply stated laying the picture down on the bed proceeding to stack the photographs, she then looked to the mercenary girl offering, "Those shots are good quality you can sell them I am sure you will get a decent profit to put towards your debt."

Nabiki let a tired sigh escape her lips, "I am not sure I can do that to you anymore you have become too important a friend to me for that." she dully stated.

"As your friend Nabs, I insist you sell them, take the proceeds and the cash roll pay your debt," Ranma said with a slight smile to her lips.

Tiredly Nabiki nodded simply saying, "Arigato."

**XXXX**

**XXXX**

Elsewhere in the manor an hour later in one of the many rooms that served as a study Saiya sat upon the black-n-white marble stone floor in front of her was a large table with a complex puzzle resembling a castle that at the simple bump of the table or a gust of wind could send the precarious pieces tumbling to the table.

An antique chandelier hung just above the table providing the rooms only light, several bookshelves stood along the walls, only one window overlooking the back yard of the manor was just behind the rooms sole occupant who's long raven-hair worn in long duel ponytails held via a red thread that laid out upon the floor, her outfit consisting of a white silk cami with hot pink spaghetti straps, worn over this was an open black silk robe that was see-through, along with black pajama pants with pink hearts her feet bare.

Diligently she placed one piece into place at a time from the box laying on the marble floor to her right, as she reached grabbing yet another piece she started to lift it only for it to slip through her fingers to clatter on the table the sound seeming to pierce the silence of the room.

Saiya looked to her hand observing it was translucent, she proceeded to with her now translucent hand bring it into a fist as she closed her eyes seeming to focus as her hand became solid once more, proceeding to reach down taking the piece off the table putting it in place.

"How long do you think you can go on like this you foolishly stubborn girl?" called a mysterious woman's voice from somewhere within the room.

Ignoring the voice Saiya continued to place pieces of the puzzle she was working on diligently, her face a blank mask, but her cat-like gaze was a glint of annoyance.

The mysterious voice spoke once more, "You seriously going to ignore me. I swear you impertinent child fine ignore me all you want, but sooner or later no matter how much you fight the threads of fate you are already caught in the spider's web and there is no way out."

Saiya continued to ignore the voice doing her best to reign in her thoughts, picking up yet another piece placing it where it belonged.

"Fates a cruel mistress child. If you don't do what is needed then everything you have done up to this point will be for not." came the mysterious voice once more, Saiya proceeding to slam her left fist on the table in frustration causing the castle to crumble to the table puzzle pieces clattering off and onto the floor.

Looking to her now destroyed puzzle Saiya's expression gained a sullen expression to her features realizing the voice was right she took a deep breath, exhaling shortly peering to the door as if on queue to hear a knock and it slid open to reveal the redhead on the other side wearing a plain silk white cami top worn over this was a silk black robe worn open that came down just past her mid-thigh, silk black pajama bottoms with hearts, her feet bare.

"U'm Saiya-san is everything alright I heard a loud bang." Ranma queried, peering in at the raven-haired woman behind the table.

Saiya gave a slight nod of her head, "Hai my puzzle fell and I hit the table in frustration." she sheepishly said taking a slight intake of breath, speaking, "Come in here Megumi I wouldn't mind the company."

"Hai, Okay." Ranma lightly called, entering the room crossing the distance sitting down on the opposite side of the table, to her left she observed with her sapphire gaze the silk-wrapped bundle that Saiya had been carrying with her on their way to the Higurashi estate laying upon the marble floor.

Saiya observing the other girl's gaze gained a ghost of a smile, "You want to look?" she inquired proceeding to picked up the bundle holding it out for the redhead to take if she so chose. Starting to reach out for the proffered bundle Ranma stopped herself her hand just short proceeding to place her hand in her lap.

"As much as I am curious I feel it would only depress me... My mother carried a similar bundle around its the Higurashi honor blade isn't it?" she softly queried as she watched the rave-haired woman proceed to sit the bundle in her lap.

Saiya held the redhead on the opposite side of the table with an expression of understanding. She then looked to the table at the pieces all scattered, "No it is not that tainted blade which rusted and broke a long time ago it is on display on the mantel above the fireplace in the library. No this blade within its silk covering is a sword unique to myself and an extension of my eternal soul." she explained.

Observing the redheads eyes a storm of emotion proceeding to speak once more, "Care to talk about it? I can be a very good listener?" she offered.

"You sure you want to hear about it its pretty long-winded?" Ranma questioned in a dull tone, looking to the table only briefly looking up to Saiya's eyes though she couldn't stay locked with them long, a shiver ran up her spine due in part to her fear of cats. _'They almost look too real to be contacts.' _she internally thought.

Saiya gave a simple nod of her head, saying through a wan smile, "Sure Megumi I got plenty of time to listen since sleep will be evading me for quite some time yet."

Nodding her head Ranma then proceeded in telling her life story as Saiya seemingly listened intently as she gathered the pieces to the puzzle placing them in the box to her right.

Some time passed as the night wore on the midnight chime of the old grandfather clock in the corner of the room rung out as the redhead's story came to a close, Saiya in the process of building the castle once more.

"So there you have it everything up until now. I know the curse thing probably sounds crazy to you but I assure you it was real I was once a man." Ranma finished, placing a puzzle piece into place.

Saiya paused in what she was doing a saddened expression to her features, "It is ironic that our stories are so similar... A story as old as time itself." she ruefully chuckled.

"You see my parents wanted a baby boy that could one day become a man among men however their hopes were dashed when they had been bestowed a baby girl instead. Try as I might I never could please my father I even tried to dress like a boy and learn how to fight like one but he never saw me as anything but a weak little girl." she paused a stray tear sliding down her cheek.

She then continued, "My mother on the other hand she was hard to please as well mainly cause in her eye a girl should be a proper young lady. Well, one day she and my father decided to arrange a marriage between me and a man they found-" she found herself interrupted.

"So you had an arranged marriage problem as well, did you marry him?" Ranma questioned, her curiosity peaked.

Saiya shook her head negatively, "Almost... However, before that could happen the man who I won't name was adamant about me being subservient to him. Well, I refused and told him I would not marry him so he naturally went to my father and complained." she explained pausing.

She then continued, "Well when my father found out I refused to marry that man and be his plaything so my Father and Mother cast me out, of course, my father ironically was at least kind enough to give me his family name, or so I thought. Turned out my hell had just got started from there I was repeatedly _raped and abused by them_." she finished the last in a near whisper.

"I am so sorry Saiya... I don't have the words I thought my plight was bad but it sounds like you had it far worse than me." Ranma said feeling bad for the raven-haired girl.

Reaching up with her right hand Saiya wiped the stray tears from her cheek, speaking softly, "Thank you, but I am fine now honestly those monsters will never harm me again. Nor will they ever have a chance to harm you either."

Taking a slight intake of breath Saiya seemed to ponder, "So your curse is locked, but the kettle to unlock it is lost in this time period." she spoke softly a thoughtful expression to her features.

"Yea it's gone..." Ranma trailed a moment looking to the other woman, "Wait what do you mean by this time period?" she inquired.

Saiya let silence fill the air a moment before speaking, "Well the kettle is destroyed in this time period then the only other option would be somehow to go back in time."

"Fat chance of that Gramps somehow lost the Nanban Mirror a long time ago." Ranma dully stated, crossing her arms just under her chest.

Saiya chuckled at the other girl's words, "Oh the Nanban mirror would be one option, but there is another way if you are willing to hear me out?" she offered.

"Another way you say. Go on I'll bite." Ranma offered, feeling slightly skeptical as she had heard false hope before though something about Saiya spurred her on to listen.

Saiya smiled as she held up her right hand, her fingertips started to glow a bright florescent blue which caused the redhead's jaw to slacken slightly as she proceeded to then with a chopping motion slice the air a disk-like transparent image that shimmered as if the ripples of water of an ancient-looking well appeared within, the outside of this disk-like circle was a white-n-black outline.

"Whoa!" Ranma exclaimed in surprise, as she peered at the image, proceeding to lean to her left observing the disk couldn't be seen from the side. Speaking up once more, "What how did you do that?" she inquired of the raven-haired woman.

Saiya looked between the redhead and the image explaining, "It is a gateway spell I learned from the Higurashi archives in the library the family had dabbled in the occult for a very long time and well I learned most of their ways since it was required of me by my guardian."

"So I can use this to travel to the past?" Ranma inquired of her raven-haired companion a curious brow raised.

Nodding her head Saiya then said, "Hai, but this gateway will only take you to the well itself. You will need a key to travel through the well itself." she paused momentarily.

She then continued, "The Well is quite ancient and is located at the Higurashi Temple shrine it is called the Bone-Eater's Well it was once used to dispose of the bodies of demons and monsters that once roamed these lands many years ago. However, it serves another purpose as a gateway between our time period and the Feudal Era."

Ranma having listened to Saiya's explanation so far was quite interested though she doubted the part about demons and monsters, the fact she was sure she wasn't lying about the gateway since she was seeing one to her left plain as day and she knew the difference between real magic and some parlor trick.

"So I need a key to use this well where do I get it?" she inquired of the raven-haired woman who proceeded to retrieve a string that was tied around a light purple shard of what she assumed was once a jewel of some type.

Saiya then spoke softly, "You will need this to travel through whether you do it now or later..." she trailed as she blinked owlishly observing the string was no longer in her hand and Ranma was gone.

"Ever so impulsive I didn't even get to explain the shard." she lightly called through a chuckle.

The mysterious voice from earlier spoke up, "I-That was unexpected I thought you would have to do more convincing than that, maybe even push her through the well... and in that getup to boot." she trailed.

"Hai I guess that went easier than I had envisioned, but come to think of it," Saiya said not finishing her words with a wan smile a thoughtful expression to her features as the gateway portal vanishing just as she watched Ranma leap down into the well.

**-To be continued**

* * *

**Note: Well much happened in this chapter, Saiya a user of magic? Time travel the Feudal era what could go wrong?**

**If you liked this edition to the story feel free to leave a review, or don't either way see you next time as Megumi enters the past in search with hope renewed what will await her only time will tell.**


End file.
